


Blinded by love L.S

by Lillkylling



Series: Love is blind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, Knotting, Louis is 17 and Harry is 18 so kinda underage kinda not, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Pregant!Louis, Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy, possesive harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been blind, his life has always been darkness. But he got some light in his life too, his family means a lot to him of course. Louis. Louis is everything to him. Not only is he Harry's boyfriend but he's Harry's omega as well. Then there is Stacy, she is Harry's eyes, but she's dying. Something really bad have happened to her, she is very sick. But when Louis starts getting sick too, that's when Harry's world crashes down.<br/>Will they leave Harry for good or will they ever get better?<br/>Anne. Harry's mum is getting really worried for her son, she wanna take him away from all the bad stuff.<br/>Will this help or just make it all worse? What will happen when Anne decides to change Louis' life by taking Harry away with her on a trip and not bring him back?</p><p>OR The book 2 of Love is blind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.
> 
> Works on wattpad:  
>  Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed  
>  Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
>  Completed  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
>  The flower shop L. S.  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
>  Completed  
>  The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
>  Completed  
>  Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
>  Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4
> 
> WIP
> 
> My tumblr username is:  
>  Larriecloset.tumblr.com
> 
> My instagram username is:  
>  Indi0021  
>  Larriecloset
> 
> My wattpad username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to you all, this is the sequel to love is blind and I hope you will enjoy this book as much as you did with the first one. The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. Mpreg hit it's next 100 views which means you get an update !! The next book to hit it's next 100 is the mannequin fic L. S.

  
Louis couldn't help but cry, he was crying while him and the vet were trying to save Stacy's life. What would he tell Harry? How could anyone survive this?

"Do you think she can survive? My mate is blind and needs her. She's not only his service dog, but his protecter", he whimpered, the vet nodded slowly before speaking.

"I will do everything I can. But you have to work for it too. You have to force her to eat buttermilk, it can't be too much so make sure it's at least a litre"

He nodded slowly before asking the vet if he could help him drive Stacy back to his house. He couldn't get Harry to hear how bad she was.

When he was home, his mum had helped him carry Stacy upstairs to his room. He could feel the contents inside his stomach slowly moving upwards, he ran as fast as he could to the restroom and threw up. He ended up vomiting two times, before he was able to brush his teeth. He knew he should talk to Harry about Stacy, but now was just not the time to break his heart. 

Instead he texted Anne to tell her that she was at his place, while he tried nursing her back to health. He didn't want to but he threw up once, while he was on the phone with her.

"Honey you should go rest, maybe we should come and get her?", Anne asked lowly, he only wanted to make Stacy feel better again but even Anne thought he couldn't take care of her. What would she be like if Harry and him got babies, Anne would make sure they got removed for sure. Maybe she didn't even like him at all, she just pretended to like him. This thought made his eyes tear up, he decided to shake it off Stacy needed him. He got up and found a bottle of buttermilk for her, before going upstairs again.

"Stacy it's me, you have to drink this. You need to get better so you can go home to Harry, he needs to have you with him. Please be a good girl and drink this", he whispered lowly, he lifted her head and started pouring the buttermilk into her mouth. She didn't really react to it at all, but the only good thing was that she was actually swallowing it. He kept pouring it in till the bottle was empty, he kissed her head before whispering.

"You're such a good girl Stacy. Now you just need to get better, then we can go over to Harry", he said in a baby voice, when she started wagging her tail he couldn't help but cry. Maybe this was a sign that she would get better, she was responding to what he was saying. He decided to tuck her in with a blanket on top of her, he laid down on his bed it didn't take him long before he was sound asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he was in for a shock, there was blood on his floor. When he got up and walked towards the sound of someone throwing up, he gasped at the view. Stacy was throwing up, but this wasn't the biggest problem. The problem was that it was blood that she was throwing up, this wasn't a good sign. He found his phone and called the vet again, when Ulrich finally picked up he started talking. The panic in his voice was clear, what was happening to them?

"Hello, this is Louis Tomlinson, I'm calling again because the service dog you checked yesterday is throwing up. But she is throwing blood up, can you please come right now as fast as possible?"

He didn't even notice that he was crying before the man started talking again.

"I will be there in ten minutes, I will do everything I can to save her life", Ulrich said, when they hung up Louis broke down. He started crying while holding Stacy close, something was wrong with the both of them. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mannequin fic L. S. Hit it's next 100 views, a few days ago, which means update !! The next fic to hit it's next 100 views is the lonely Starbucks guy L. S. Mpreg.  
> Sorry for the wait someone has been keeping me very busy lately, you know who you're kitten :)

 

Louis just finished pouring an entire liter of buttermilk down her throat. He was going crazy over this, because he hadn't even told Harry yet. He pressed his lips against the dogs head, he dreaded what he had to do next. He got up and found his phone, he took a deep breath before calling Harry.

 "Hello?" Harry said when he answered his phone on the third call, he sounded like he didn't know who the caller was.

 "Hi Haz, it's me Louis. Um I found Stacy yesterday in the park, but I had to call the vet because something happened to her. Um she has been poisoned, she is alive so far. The vet told me that she might not survive this, I'm doing everything I can to save her. She will have to stay here with me till she gets better, um, if she does. Could you maybe ask you mum to drive you here?" he said speaking very lowly. The thought of Harry's heart breaking was killing him, but the actual feeling of his mate in pain was worse than he could ever imagine. 

 "Um *sniffle* I will um *sniffle* ask her to um *sniffle* drive me no-now ... I will um *sniffle* see you in um *sniffle* bit", Harry hung up without even letting him reply, but could you blame him? All he had to do now was to wait for Harry to arrive, every single second that passed made Stacy seem a lot worse.

 He had gotten her to drink the buttermilk, and now all he had to do was to get her outside. He tried to help her stand while helping her get outside, she was standing quite wobberly but she could have a wee on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis was in his arms in bed, he could sense that something was different with his mate. He frowned and started sniffing Louis' neck to figure out what it was. After a bit he gave up, because he couldn't figure out why Louis' scent had changed.

He didn't know a lot about what would happen when he found a mate, he had never listened the omega lessons they had. Why would he anyway? He never thought he would find a mate, let alone such a perfect one.

"Hazzy what's wrong?", he heard his lovely mate whisper; he sounded so innocent but smelled so naughty. He couldn't understand why Louis smelled like his heat was about to start.

"Um are you um wet?” he whispered lowly, he was actually really scared. He didn't want to have sex now but if his omega was in the mood then he couldn't say no? Could he?

"No! I’m not really in the mood. Why? Are you in the mood?", Louis whispered in his ear, he shook his head.

"Not really, you just smell like you're about to start your heat or are wet", Louis giggled and pressed his lips against his. He couldn't stop himself from kissing back; each time they kissed it felt like it was the first time.

But at the same time it felt like everything else disappeared and only left the two of them. Maybe that's what it feels like to be in love, maybe it's just because of Louis' kisses being the best in the entire world. Maybe he should talk to his mum about everything with Louis' change of smell, but for now he would sleep with Louis in his arms.

"Goodnight my love", he whispered lowly and kissed his head.

"Goodnight Hazzy. The vet is coming in the morning to check on Stacy. And I need to leave for an hour or two after he leaves"

He nodded and aimed to kiss Louis on the lips, but when his lips came in contact with Louis’ skin he knew it was his nose instead. 

 

It made them both giggle a bit before he felt Louis' lips against his own.

 

***

 

Louis sighed deeply and put his arms around his middle, something was definitely wrong with him but he would have to talk to Niall tomorrow. 

 

He took his phone and decided to text Niall; he didn't want anyone else to know about this. 

 

**Niall. I need your help!!! I think something is wrong with me. Just please come over tomorrow and drive me to my doctor in the morning. Don't tell anyone about this, Okay?**

 

He sat there with his phone in his hands, luckily for him it vibrated shortly after. 

 

_Of course mate ! What's up?_

 

**I keep throwing up, but I have gained some weight. Don't even dare asking how much !!**

 

  _I won't ask. How long have this been going on?_

 

**um I noticed that I started gaining weight a few days ago when I couldn't fit my pants, they were a bit too big for me last month when I bought them. I have been throwing up for a week or two I think**

 

He could feel his hands shake while typing the text. It was very hard for him to talk about the weight he had gained; Harry wouldn't want to touch him if he kept gaining weight. 

 

_Okay it sounds a bit serious. But yeah I'll pick you up around noon. What are you going to tell your man?_

 

**I don't know yet. I don't wanna worry him because of all this with Stacy. But I don't wanna lie to him either. I'll figure something out. He's spending the night here and will stay here with Stacy while I’m gone**

 

_I get you mate ! I won't tell anyone and I will be there for you as much as you need it_

**Thank you so much. You're the best !!**  

 

_I know_   

 

The last text made him laugh; this is why Niall was his best friend. No matter how bad a situation he was in, Niall never failed to make him feel better. 

 

Harry was a lot better at doing so, but Harry was his mate so he could make him happy by holding his hand.

Louis sighed deeply and put his arms around his middle, something was definitely wrong with him but he would have to talk to Niall tomorrow. 

 

He took his phone and decided to text Niall; he didn't want anyone else to know about this. 

 

**Niall. I need your help!!! I think something is wrong with me. Just please come over tomorrow and drive me to my doctor in the morning. Don't tell anyone about this, Okay?**

 

He sat there with his phone in his hands, luckily for him it vibrated shortly after. 

 

_Of course mate ! What's up?_

 

**I keep throwing up, but I have gained some weight. Don't even dare asking how much !!**

 

  _I won't ask. How long have this been going on?_

 

**um I noticed that I started gaining weight a few days ago when I couldn't fit my pants, they were a bit too big for me last month when I bought them. I have been throwing up for a week or two I think**

 

He could feel his hands shake while typing the text. It was very hard for him to talk about the weight he had gained; Harry wouldn't want to touch him if he kept gaining weight. 

 

_Okay it sounds a bit serious. But yeah I'll pick you up around noon. What are you going to tell your man?_

 

**I don't know yet. I don't wanna worry him because of all this with Stacy. But I don't wanna lie to him either. I'll figure something out. He's spending the night here and will stay here with Stacy while I’m gone**

 

_I get you mate ! I won't tell anyone and I will be there for you as much as you need it_

**Thank you so much. You're the best !!**  

 

_I know_   

 

The last text made him laugh; this is why Niall was his best friend. No matter how bad a situation he was in, Niall never failed to make him feel better. 

 

Harry was a lot better at doing so, but Harry was his mate so he could make him happy by holding his hand.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Meeting at the hospital!

The next morning he woke up because he felt his stomach turn, he ran over to the restroom and emptied his stomach down the lavatory. 

 

When he felt better he brushed his teeth, he got up and crawled back into bed. He cuddled up to Harry's side and closed his eyes; he woke up a bit later when he got cold. 

 

Harry had just left the bed, but where was he? He heard someone talk, the vet. The vet was here! He put on some sweat pants on and entered the living room. 

 

"She looks a lot better, her gums are turning pink and she doesn't have a fever anymore. I'm quite sure that the worst is over now; you still have to feed her boiled rice, buttermilk and chicken. But I'm sure it's a matter of days till she's back to her old self again! But I can tell you that she will make it" Ulrich said, which made Harry hug him tightly, they were hugging for a bit. When Harry hugged him he whispered something in his ear, it always made Louis' heart burst when Harry whispered to him like this. 

 

"Thank you Lou! You saved her life and you never gave up! Thank you so much", he kissed Harry's cheek with a small smile on his lips, he actually felt very proud of himself. He had been working very hard to save her life, and he succeeded it. 

 

"Um Harry I need to go for an hour or two. Niall and I are meeting up because he needs help with something", he whispered, he felt bad for lying but it was for the better. He didn't want Harry to worry about him; right now he had enough on his plate with Stacy. 

 

The vet left shortly after he paid him, he pecked Harry's lips before he left as well. When he met up with Niall outside the hospital, he felt like he was going to throw up. Niall was about to hug him when his stomach turned, he threw up right on the sidewalk. Wow he really felt like shit, maybe it was a good thing that he was going to get checked up.

 

"Alright, I need to ask you to pee in this cup for me please, there is a restroom right there", the nurse said, Niall was standing there with her while he left the scene. He was so nervous but peed in the cup anyway, what if there was something really wrong?

 

He washed his hands, and walked over to the nurse with the cup in his hand. 

 

"Um there you go", he whispered lowly and handed it over to her, the nurse thanked him and told them to go into the doctor’s office. 

 

While sitting there Niall was talking, about how he heard some of the jocks talk about Stacy. That caught his attention and he looked at Niall, it was a clear signal to his friend who kept talking. 

 

"Yeah I heard Prick Grimshit talk to some of the jocks about how he fed rat poison to Harry's dog. He said that he found her in the park and gave her some sausages with rat poison inside them. He even talked about how she would die from it and then they could make Harry die slowly from the inside"

 

He could feel his eyes tear up while Niall talked; all he could think about was how they could prove it to the cops. 

 

"Do you have any evidence? Please tell me you do?” he begged, he sounded very broken and sad, which he was. Niall nodded smiling; he showed his phone to him. He had a video that took around 10 minutes with Grimshit and his army; this would come in really handy. 

 

"Of course. Liam and I followed them and got everything on video, so now we have evidence for the police. What he did was illegal so we might get him thrown out of school for good", Niall looked so hopeful and it made everything seem a lot better, a doctor entered the room. They both looked at him; he was so ready for the doctor to tell him what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled to the doctor, his smile disappeared the second he saw something in the doctor’s hand. It was a pregnancy test; he didn't really know why he would test him for that?

"Okay, as you know I’m Doctor Peters. You must be Louis and ...” the doctor said and looked at Niall, Niall smiled to him before speaking. 

"I'm Niall. I'm Louis' best friend. I'm just here to support Louis", the doctor nodded before continuing where he left of, he couldn't get his eyes away from the pregnancy test on the table. 

"So Louis, your symptoms sounds like you're pregnant, but from what I could see in your papers you have an implant as your birth control. But I decided to check you anyway", the doctor paused and looked at the test on his table; he looked surprised for some reason. 

"Okay so this test is negative, I don't know if that's good or bad actually. We know you're not pregnant but now we need to figure out what's wrong then, I think you should get some blood drawn. And then I'll call you when I have the answers. But before that I want to check your blood pressure and just other tests to make sure you are alright"

The doctor explained, he nodded and let the doctor do the tests he wanted to. When the doctor finished he told Louis that he didn't know what was wrong with him. The doctor kept going before he said. 

"If you aren't pregnant then I don't know what it can be. You have all the signs but the test is negative and you have a birth control implant. So I can't see what it could be. But we could make a sonogram to be sure"

He looked at the doctor till he was done before he spoke: "Yes please. I just want to go home and get better. But could you please make the ultrasound first?"

The doctor nodded, and found the stuff they would need. 

"Lay down here and lift your shirt up ", the doctor ordered, he didn't ask nicely which bothered him a bit. But the doctor was a beta so he had a higher rank than Louis, which means he has more power. 

He did as he was told; he just wanted to get it over with at this point. The doctor began moving the wand about on his stomach, it just looked like a broken telly on the screen. 

The doctor froze the shot when there was a black bubble; he pointed to it and said. 

"This is your baby"

 

Never in his entire life had he imagined himself hearing those four words at the age of 16. 

"But I'm using the implant thingy", he whimpered, his eyes were filling up with tears. The doctor nodded slowly, but the thing she asked next was a slap in the face. 

"Do you wanna keep the baby or do you want it removed? If you wanna keep the baby then we need to remove the implant right away and get you started on parental vitamins. We need to do a lot of things to make sure you're ready for a baby or we can perform an abortion right away and your alpha won't know anything about this"

"I'm not going to kill my baby, my baby might not have been planned but I would never kill them", he snapped, he couldn't believe what he just heard. How could someone show you your baby and then ask if you want kill them?

"Honey I have to ask this because the implant is hurting your baby so we need to get the implant out now", she explained, he felt bad for his reaction. He nodded slowly and moved his arm over to her; she pulled the implant out after making a tiny hole for it. 

"Okay so I know why you got pregnant even though you had this one", the doctor said, he looked at her as if he was begging her to tell him. 

"This one is for female omegas not male omegas. This won't work on a male just like the one for males wouldn't work on a female"

Niall tensed up, he could feel it because of his hands being in Niall's. 

"How can she make that kind of mistake? She shouldn't be having that kind of job if she doesn't give a damn"

The doctor sighed, before speaking. 

 

"Male omegas are rare so it's not every doctor that has the right kind of implant for them"

_*******_

 

"Niall!! How can I tell Harry that I’m pregnant? He would leave me", Louis whimpered, what would he do if Harry left them? He placed a hand on his stomach, maybe Harry would still want to be with him?

 

"I don't know Lou. But what I know is that he needs to know. I think you could have sex with him and make sure he knots you, that way he can't leave you while you're telling him", Niall said, he couldn't help but giggle that wasn't the worst idea actually. 

 

"Um okay so I'll need to get him hard and then make sure he fucks me till I can't walk and then tell him that of while you're filling me with your sperm I wanna tell you that you have some amazing sperm because some of it stayed in me for 7 weeks?", Niall nodded and stared laughing, he couldn't help but whimper when he felt himself getting wet. Why did he have to think about Harry's sperm?

 

"I would die to see his face while you're telling him that. But I have to be the first person you call when he knows. Okay?"

 

He nodded slowly, without even thinking his hand ended up pressing down on his growing bulge. 

 

"No way Louis! You aren't palming yourself with me next to you!"

 

He whimpered, he wanted to be on top of Harry already. When they parked outside his house, he ran straight into his home. He waved to Niall before running upstairs, his Harry was laying on his bed sleeping. 

 

If it was any other day he would have woken him up, but his slick was still running out his hole. He locked his door behind him before getting down on his knees next to Harry. 

 

He started tracing his finger around Harry's crotch while keeping an eye on him. He wanted to wake him up in a different way, but he had never done this before so he was actually a bit nervous. 

 

He kept glancing up at Harry's face while opening his pants, when Harry didn't wake up he pulled his dick out. 

 

He took Harry's tip in his mouth right away, he began bobbing his head up and down while swallowing around his hardening member. 

 

He felt Harry move slightly before groaning lowly, he felt Harry's hands grabbing his hair. He couldn't help but groan when he felt Harry's thug on his hair. 

 

"Louis is that you?"

 

Harry whimpered, he pulled Harry's dick out of his mouth which stopped Harry's moaning. 

 

"Yes it is. I'm so wet. I want you in me so badly", he whined before taking his pants and boxers off, he straddled Harry. He pressed his bum hard down against Harry's member which caused Harry to groan again. 

 

"Please let me have your knot, I’m begging you I need it so badly", he whined, before he lifted his bum from Harry's hard member. Harry placed one of his hands on his bum while using the other hand to guide his tip over to his hole. 

 

He let out a loud groan when he felt Harry's tip penetrate him. He kept wriggling his hips while he was pushing his bum further down, when he had Harry’s entire member inside him he waited a minute. 

 

He wasn't even adjusted when he started bouncing up and down, he didn't even give a damn about how he would be walking afterwards. 

 

The only thing that mattered was his need to milk all of Harry's cum out of him. Harry was moaning quite loudly but he couldn't get himself to care. 

 

He kept bouncing up and down for a while till he felt something he had been waiting for. Harry's knot was slowly expanding; he started bouncing up and down faster. 

 

After a few more minutes he felt what he had been waiting for, Harry's knot finally popped inside him. He made sure he sits down faster than he should have, while he was coming hard. 

 

Harry was finally locked inside him; he could feel how Harry was still coming after a few more minutes. 

 

He collapsed on top of Harry and closed his eyes, he whimpered lowly before speaking. 

 

 

"Um we really need to talk'', Louis whispered, Harry opened his eyes and looked up. 

 

 

"Right now? You're still sitting on my dick with my knot locking us together", he could see the confusion on Harry's face, but he had to do it now. 

 

"I was at the doctor with Niall, I have been feeling sick a lot lately so I asked him to go with me. They took the implant out of my arm", he said and could feel Harry tense up but he didn't expect Harry to actually say what he did. 

 

"Are you trying to get pregnant? I'm not wearing a condom Louis!! Don't you think we should have talked about it before you decided to try to get pregnant? Like don't I get a say in this or am I just a sperm bank to you?"

 

He whimpered at Harry's angry tone, he knew that Niall was right when he told him that them being locked together would help in this situation. 

 

"I'm not trying to get pregnant Harry. They gave me the wrong kind of implant. The doctor gave me one for female omegas. And that's why I have been sick. I'm 7 weeks pregnant with your baby", he could feel the tears running down his cheeks, this was it now Harry would tell him to get an abortion or leave him if he didn't. 

 

But Harry didn't even say a word; he didn't move he was just laying there till he started sniffling. 

 

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to get pregnant. But I can't get our baby killed. Please don't make me kill our baby", he broke down crying, which made Harry pulled him in for a hug. 

 

"Lou i'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound mad at you. We made our baby together so we will raise our baby together. The problem is that I don't know what kind of jobs I can get. I need to be able to take care of you two so I have to find a way to get a job. No matter what it is", Harry was talking in a low voice, which couldn't help but make him relax in his arms. 

 

"So you won't break up with me, right?", he whimpered, which made Harry whisper a low no against his shoulder. 

 

"And this is not just because I made sure that you couldn't leave me while telling you?" he whispered unsure, but to his big surprise Harry started kissing where their bonding mark would be. 

 

"Ah!" he moaned, his hole clenched around Harry's member which made Harry thrust upwards. 

 

 

"Maybe I should take you one more time", Harry growled while nibbling on the same spot where their mark would be soon.

Harry's knot hasn't even gone down before he started slowly trying to thrust in and out of Louis. 

 

He could feel the tugging on his knot while he was flipping them over, but he didn't really care. He was still trying to thrust in and out of his tiny omega, it was a lot harder than it looked because of them being locked together. 

 

He could hear the moans coming from the boy underneath him. All he needed right now was for his stupid knot to go down enough that he could actually move. 

 

He didn't want to hurt the omega, which he knew he would if it didn't go down a bit more. But at the same time he couldn't keep his hips still. 

 

When it went down a bit more he could feel himself actually moving inside Louis' bum. Without anything further he started thrusting hard in and out of him. 

 

"You like that don't you? You liking being fucked over and over again don't you?", he growled, he couldn't help himself from making small lovebites where their bonding mark would be. 

 

He made sure that he didn't break the skin by not biting down hard enough for it to break. But that didn't stop him from wreaking Louis' bum. 

 

The tiny omega was almost screaming in pleasure while his alpha was fucking him. 

 

"Please don't tease", Louis whimpered, he was sure that he was talking about how the alpha was still sucking on his neck.  

 

"I'm going to fill you up so good. If you weren't pregnant already I would make sure you would be within the hour", he growled, his knot was starting to expand again which made it almost impossible for him to keep moving. 

 

He came shortly after Louis came between their chests. He could feel how Louis' rim was tightening around his member which pushed him over the edge. 

 

He came hard for the second time today inside the omega, while he was coming inside him he could hear the omega moan underneath him. 

 

 

"Hazzy please kiss me", Louis whined before their lips were touching again, he was happy to be able to kiss his omega all he wanted. 

 

"I love you boo", Harry hummed against Louis' shoulder, he tensed up when someone started knocking on the door. 

 

"Louis could you two please keep it down, I can ignore it the first time but twice in a row is too much even for me", Lottie yelled, which made him laugh against Louis' skin. 

 

"I'm sorry but we are celebrating something very amazing Lots!" Louis yelled back which made her groan loudly. 

 

"Does it have to be in around 2 in the afternoon? Why can't it wait till we are sleeping or something? I have company and now they know what my brother and his boyfriend do and sound like in their spare time"

 

He could feel himself blush deeply, but he couldn't say that he didn't like people knowing how good his omega sounded when he got fucked. Because now they knew that he was very taken indeed. 

 

"I'm sure you will be happy when you know what we are celebrating! When we are done in here we will talk to you all about it!", Louis yelled again which made him laugh again, he kissed Louis' shoulder again before whispering. 

 

"We should ask my mum and Robin to come so we can tell everyone at once. Or do you think we should take your family first and then mine?"

 

He hummed and tried to kiss him on his mouth but hit his chin. Shortly after Louis' lips were pressed against his own, he began moving his lips against Louis' wonderful lips. 

 

"Um we can invite them over for tea and tell them all at once if you want that. Um maybe I could ask your mum to come over or do you want to ask her?" he smiled happily, before asking him to call his mum. He could feel Louis touching something before he started speaking. 

 

 

"Um hi Anne it's me Louis ... no Harry's okay ... I just wanted to invite you and Robin over to have some tea with us ... yeah Harry and I just have a surprise we want to tell you all at once ... okay I think we can be ready within the hour ... good I'll see you soon ... Thank you and you to ... bye. Haz they will be here soon. So as soon as we can we need to get dressed"

"When you can pull out of me then just do it", Louis hummed and pressed his lips against Harry's, his legs were still spread to give room for the alpha to be between them. 

 

"I think I can pull out in a few more minutes, but I love being inside your tight little hole", Harry growled lowly, he couldn't help but whimper at the alphas words. Why did he have to have such a sexy alpha, he was ready to get his arse wrecked again. 

 

"Um hazzy I was thinking about something?"

 

He whimpered in a very timid and low voice, when the alpha gave him a short nod he knew that he wanted him to continue. 

 

"I was thinking about if you could. At some point maybe um give me a rim job?", he asked, he knew his face had the same shade as a tomato. He had never really asked for any sexual favors like that, it was always just if he could give something to the alpha. 

 

"Of course, I have never tried doing it before so you will need to correct me if I do something wrong"

 

He blushed deeply at Harry's words, he knew he wanted more already but they still had to talk to their families first. 

 

Harry pulled out of him, when his knot went down, he could feel the cum run out of him when he stood up, 

 

"Don't get up", the alpha ordered him, he couldn't say that it didn't turn him on because then he would be lying. He was looking at Harry while he was crawling around on the floor; he had a tiny idea of what he was looking for. 

 

"It's under the bed", he whispered, Harry gave him a short nod before he found the black box. It was all of his heat equipment; Harry was moving his hand around in the box till he found a silver butt plug. 

 

Harry picked it up and let him guide Harry's hand over to his hole. He lined the tip of the plug against his hole before letting go of Harry's hand; he didn't expect Harry to almost slam it in him. 

 

He let out a loud groan, when it was pushed straight into his prostate. 

 

 

"I'm going to take good care of you when we are back in bed again"

 

 

As soon as Louis entered the dining room, he saw his family and Harry's family sitting there talking. 

 

He let out a tiny whimper when he sat down, if they knew how good it felt to have something inside him they would have asked him to leave right away. 

 

"Um, we need to talk to you all about something important, as you know Harry and I started using birth control. I had an implant in my arm for like two months, but I have been feeling under the weather for a while. So I decided to go to the doctor today to find out what was wrong. And when she removed the implant she told me that the one I had was for female omegas. Which as you all know. I'm not. So Harry and I thought we were using birth control for two months, when in reality we weren't. So of course something happened and um I’m kind of 7 weeks pregnant?", he whispered, the last part sounded more like a question than a statement. He could feel the tears fill his eyes, before they shortly started running down his cheeks. 

 

Harry pulled him close and held him tightly; no one around them said a thing. He looked up at them and saw everyone staring at them with their mouths open, even Phoebe and Daisy. 

 

"I'm sorry. I can't get an abortion. I can't kill our baby. Please don't make me kill our baby", he broke down crying against Harry's shoulder, Harry was rubbing his back slowly. 

 

"I will find a way to get a job. I still have no idea how but I will provide for my mate and our baby. I will have to figure something out but we made a baby so we will take care of our baby"

 

Harry sounded so brave, but he knew him well enough to know that he was terrified. 

 

"We will help you two. I would never make my baby kill his baby. I'm shocked and I think everyone here is. But I think that it would be a good idea for you, Louis, to move in with us and then we can help you two. I'm sure Robin won't mind, right?"

 

He was looking at Anne while she spoke; Robin shook his head right away. 

 

"Of course not. we are the grandparents and we will help you two as much as we can. But you two need to promise me one thing before", Robin said, Harry was the next to speak. 

 

"What? What do you want us to promise?"

 

"That you two will both graduate, you won't find a job before you're done in school. Louis you already work at the bakery sometimes so that's okay. But you both have to graduate"

 

They both nodded right away, he looked over at his mum and stepdad. 

 

"Congratulations honey", Jay whimpered with tears running down her cheeks, she got up and hugged him tightly. 

 

"I'll always be here for you two. My baby is having a baby", Jay whimpered while almost hugging him to death, he hugged her back anyway. 

 

 

"Thank you all for being so kind", he smiled slightly for the first time since leaving his room, they all hugged them tightly. Wow his family was the best. 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was so happy, nothing could ruin his mood right now. Harry was happy that they were going to have a baby, their families supported them. And to top it off he was going to live with Harry, he was so happy and giggly. 

 

"Um Lou, can I ask you something?" Lottie whispered behind him, he looked at her and nodded smiling. 

 

"Um could we go to my room and talk?" Lottie whispered while fiddling with her own fingers, she looked like she could start crying at any minute. 

 

He took her hand and led her upstairs to his room; he sat down with her and waited for her to speak. 

 

"I'm very happy for you and Harry but um I have something we really need to talk about. I met this guy, um Tommy and I really like him a lot. But I’m+ scared that he will be mad at me for not wanting to have sex with him yet?"

 

He couldn't help but feel bad for her, she looked so sad and he could sense how scared she was. 

 

"Lots, don't ever feel pressured to have sex with anyone. If Tommy won't wait for you to be ready then he doesn't deserve you. Okay? Look at me and Harry. We didn't do anything before we were both ready, and you need to be very careful because I got pregnant after using birth control. They gave me something for female omega not male omega. You need to ask them many questions and get everything checked twice, okay?" He said looking at her, he really wanted her to know that sex isn't a must if someone really loves you. 

 

"Thank you Lou. You're the best. Um do you think we could speak to Tommy about together? I know that sounds weird but I’m scared of what he will say about it. We can just go out for a drink at Starbucks and maybe even bring Harry"

 

He smiled while she was speaking; he couldn't help but feel happy about how well his family and Harry got along. Even with Stacy, the twins were always with her playing and just cuddling the dog. 

 

She seemed to enjoy the attention, but her main job was still to help Harry. She entered the room he was in, multiple times just to check on him. 

 

"I'll ask him okay? You can just talk to Tommy and ask him when he has time. Then Harry and I will make sure to come with you"

 

****

Harry was holding Louis' hand in his right hand and Stacy's harness in his left hand. He knew Lottie was holding Louis' hand because of her asking him to hold hers, Louis didn't tell him what they needed to talk to that guy about. 

 

But something inside him told him that he might need Stacy to be a guard dog for them. Someone better not hurt Lottie or he would have their head, she was a very sweet teenager who didn't mind Harry staying with them for days. 

 

"Oh he's sitting over there" Lottie said, he sighed deeply because he didn't know which way she was pointing. He was guessing that Louis knew what he was thinking; when Louis spoke it made him feel a bit better. 

 

"He's sitting to your left"

 

Louis led him the way and sat down, before Louis' hands were on his hips. He sat down next to him and placed one hand on Louis' thigh. 

 

"Stacy come here girl" he said which made the dog jump up on the couch they were sitting on. Someone who he didn't know the voice of talked a bit later. 

 

"Um I’m Tommy, Lottie's boyfriend and who are you?"

 

He was a bit unsure if Tommy was speaking to him or to Louis, so he decided to wait for someone to tell him who he was talking to. 

 

"Wow that's polite! I'm speaking to you with the curly hair!! Couldn't you see that I was looking your way while talking?" Tommy said, he sounded a bit annoyed, but he didn't care with him being annoyed when he was talking to him that way. 

 

"I'm blind if you couldn't see my dog's harness and the fact that she's allowed to be in here. So no I couldn't see if you were talking to me or Louis" he said with a frown, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was very hurt by his comment. 

 

"Lou, maybe I should leave? I don't really think I should be here right now when I get those comments" he whispered lowly against Louis' ear, he pressed a tiny kiss to it. 

 

Louis looked at Tommy with a mad expression on his face, he was absolutely pissed and shocked over this. But before he had the chance to open his mouth someone else did. 

 

"Tommy you dick!! Harry is Louis' alpha and he's blind!! Why are you acting like that?! Stacy is his Seeing Eye dog and he doesn't need people to be mean to him. You better apologise right now or I'll leave with my family. And Harry and Stacy are family!’’ Lottie snapped, everyone looked shocked at her, Harry was looking at the place her voice came from. 

 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I just thought it was rude not to reply but I didn't know he was blind. I'm really sorry Harry I didn't mean to be rude or mean... It's just a few people have been rude to me at work so I’m a bit tired of rude people. Could we maybe start over? Please? I'm very sorry" Tommy apologised, he didn't even look at Lottie but only Harry. This actually shocked him a bit, Harry nodded slowly. 

 

"Yeah, but I’m not going to stay here if you insult me again for something I can't change or my family. But I will give you one more chance though, I'm Harry" he said holding his hand out for Tommy to shake; Lottie smiled slightly when she saw it. Tommy shook Harry's hand, and apologised a few more times and he actually looked like he was sorry. 

 

"It's okay, but you better treat Lottie like a princess!" Harry said all serious, Louis started telling Harry about the different choices he could have. 

 

"I think I want a tall chocolate chip cream without whipped cream please. How much do I owe you?" He smiled and pecked his lips before getting up to order for him, Harry, Lottie and Tommy. Tommy followed him and paid the total, Tommy helped him carry everything over to the table. 

 

He sat down next to Harry again and handed him his drink, he opened his jacket pocket to find the treats he brought to Stacy. 

 

"Stacy" he said before placing the treats on the table in front of her, she started eating them happily wagging her tail. 

 

"Um Harry, why did you choose that breed?" Tommy asked, Harry smiled before replying. 

 

"I'm not a big fan of Labs or Goldens to be honest, so we decided to pay a private firm to train a dog we got from the shelter. She was abused very badly, that's why her ears look like they do. But she's my best friend and she's perfect to me. I love the bully breeds because they're misunderstood, but so am I" Harry finished talking which made him begin. 

 

"And you're both as sweet as they come. And I love you both" he hummed and pecked his lips gently, he couldn't really break the kiss so he pressed his lips against Harry's again. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Louis was so happy, Lottie actually found a great guy in Tommy, but they had to talk to him about the sex thing now. It would really break his heart if Tommy didn't care and just left Lottie because of this, but if Tommy really was like he seemed then he wouldn't. 

 

“Lou could you start telling him the stuff about that thing?" Lottie whispered, he could feel Harry tense up right away. He knew that Harry being blind made his hearing a lot better, he just felt weird for talking about sex to someone else. 

 

"Okay so Tommy. The reason why Harry, Stacy and I tagged along today was because I need to speak to you about some things"

 

He felt Harry relax the second he said Tommy's name, he was guessing that Harry thought he had done something wrong.  

 

"Oh okay. Um please keep going Louis" Tommy said smiling to him, he smiled slightly and felt a bit more confident this time. He didn't have anything to worry about because Harry and Stacy would protect them, they always would. 

 

"As you know Lots is my little sister and best friend, so we can talk about everything. So I will be the first to know if you ever hurt her, force her to do something she isn't ready to or doesn't want to. And Harry might be unable to see you but I can promise you this. He and Stacy can kick your arse way more together than a seeing person can on his own. Lottie is part of their family to, so if I don't ask Harry to kick your arse they will do it on their own. So now that I made that clear I want you to know that Lottie isn't ready to have any sexual relations with you or anyone else for the matter. I'm not saying she won't be ready ever but before she is ready and is 100 percent sure that she's ready you won't get laid. Not by her or anyone else for the matter. If we find out that you cheated on her Stacy here will be having sausage for dinner, she might not eat it but it's coming off. Do I make myself clear?"

 

He said and stared at the frighten boy, Tommy nodded right away. 

 

"I'm not sure the other people at this table heard that" he said which made Tommy look at the others before clearing his throat. 

 

"It's crystal clear, I didn't even plan on having sex with her yet. We have only been dating for a month and a half. I'm not in a hurry because I know she's um very new to that sort of stuff. But you should have told me you were scared of me pressuring you Lots. I would never do that; you could have talked to me about it. But I’m glad you talked to your brother about it so you could get your worries out" Tommy spoke finishing while looking at Lottie. He smiled happy that his little sister was blushing and looking really happy. 

 

"It's just because you have done something with your old girlfriend and I have never. So I was scared you would expect it from me" Lottie said while fiddling with her fingers, he knew his sister well enough to know it was a habit she had when she was nervous. He gently placed his hands on top of hers to show that he was with her and that she was safe. 

 

"Yeah but I would never force you to anything. Please don't feel scared of talking to me about anything that concerns you or anything in general. Thank you for helping her tell me Louis. And you to Harry. You two are really great people, and I’m sorry for the misunderstanding at first Harry"

 

****

Harry was happy to be back in his own house again, he couldn't really stop thinking about how he would take care of his family. 

 

Who would ever let a blind person work for them? He needed to figure something out, he told Louis that he needed some time alone. He knew it wasn't the best thing to do but he needed to start finding some jobs that were possible for blind people. 

 

"Stacy could you go get my mum please?" he said hoping the dog was still in his room, he could hear the paws against the wooden floor. He sat there waiting a bit before he heard her barking a few times, he could hear the paws coming closer to him. 

 

"Harry, Honey, is there something wrong?" he heard his mum asking, he shook his head right away. 

 

"Mum I wanted to ask you if you could help me figure out which jobs blind people can get. Would you please help me?" he asked her sweetly, he didn't want to admit how useless he felt yet again. Not even to himself this time. 

 

"Of course honey, I'll go find my iPad and then we can find some jobs together" he heard his mum say before she left the room, he waited a bit before feeling someone sitting down next to him. 

 

"Okay, I'm just going to google 'jobs for blind people' and hope for some results ….. Wow there’s actually a few results, so administration (the telephone part), agriculture, different types of art and entertaining, crafts industry, sales, teaching, the reception at a hospital, industry, medical healthcare, something under the law, personal and Human Resources, politics, the media as an audio-visual or the press, science as a researcher or engineering. Something called information technology and as a social worker. So there's actually a lot of different choices honey, and I’m sure you can get a traineeship with someone who will teach you to work as the job you choose. So all you need to do is just figure out more about the different jobs and what it takes to be able to get a job as the thing you want to be" his mum said, he nodded smiling wide. It seemed like there was a hope for him, even though he couldn't see anything. 

 

***

 

Harry had spent the last couple of hours reading more about the job applications they could find, he had some numbers he had to call which is mum would help him with.

 

"Okay honey. Let's practice what you're going to say first. I'm going to be the interviewer and you’ll be yourself. Hello Sir, I am Paul Stone, how can I help you?" Anne said, it always made him giggle when she was using her male voice. 

 

"Hello Mr. Stone, My name is Harry Styles and I would like to apply for a job at your company. But I’m blind so I would really like to have a meeting with you where we can talk about it all" he said, even talking about these things with his mum was hard. But he had to, not only for Louis and their unborn baby, but for himself to. 

 

"That's great sweetie. Now let's call him and then you can speak to him”, Anne spoke, he felt her place a phone in his hands. 

 

"It's ringing. I'm staying right here with you"

 

He nodded and held the phone against his ear, what if the man was going to be mean? He felt how he was regretting having to do this, the self-doubt was growing inside him. 

 

"Stone Corporate Company, Paul Stone speaking. How may I help you?" A deep voice spoke, this man was very clearly a powerful alpha. 

 

"Um hello Mr. Stone. My name is Harry Styles and I um wanted to ask you if there was any possibility that I could apply for a job in your firm? My mum helped me read about your company and it sounds very interesting. I have to tell you that I’m fully blind, but I was born that way and there isn't anything we can do to make me see again. I really need a chance from someone like you to be able to take care of my mate and our unborn baby" He said lowly, he felt a small hand on his thigh as a support and knew straight away that it was his mum. 

 

"Well Harry normally I would say no straight away because of you being unable to see. But the same Styles remind me of someone I once knew. So I'm going to give you a chance. I want you here within an hour or two for a job interview. Please ask for me and they will show you to my office"

 

Harry gasped loudly before speaking. 

 

"Oh my god Thank you so much sir! I will be there straight away. I hope it's okay that I bring my service dog with me, she is very well behaved and won't bother you at all. She just helps me with everything I can't do by myself"

 

The man giggled, he was so shocked when he heard him giggle. 

 

"Of course you can bring her. I will see you very soon"

 

They both said their farewells before ending the call. 

 

"Mum we have to go there now. I have a job interview with him personally?!"

 

He yelled and felt a pair of arms around him, he could sense that they belonged to his mum.

 

****

 

When Anne finally stopped the car, Harry knew they were there. He kissed his mum's cheek, before taking a hold of Stacy's harness. He let her lead him the way, they walked for a bit before he heard a woman say. 

 

"How may I help you sir?"

 

He turned his head towards the voice, before taking a few steps towards her direction. When he felt Stacy stop he stopped right away, knowing that he couldn't go any further. 

 

"Um yes please. I'm Harry Styles I’m here for an interview with Mr. Paul Stone. I was talking to him on the phone some minutes ago" he explained feeling  really scared, he could feel Stacy turning to look at him every few minutes. 

 

"I'm sorry that must be a mistake, you're not on the ..."

 

He was about to panic before he was interrupted. 

 

"I'm guessing you're Harry Styles?" A deep voice said behind him, he could tell straight away that it was the same man he was on the phone with. He nodded smiling wide, he felt Stacy pull the lead a bit which was very unusual for her to do when she didn't know a person. 

 

"Yes that's me", he said hoping he didn't seem too eager or overly excited, the man placed a hand on his back and gently lead him the way. 

 

When he was finally sitting on a chair he asked Stacy to lay down, he had some chew treats in his pocket for her to eat while waiting. 

 

"So Harry, I actually know your mother a bit which is why I’m prepared to offer you a job, even though you can't see. I did get some information about you and can see that you're doing very well in school. Your grades are looking great in almost every class except for French. But that's something you can improve later on in your life. You told me you have a baby on the way. How far along is your mate?"

 

The man asked, he was actually feeling a bit safe. It was very odd but he just felt comfortable around this man, he couldn't help but smile when he mentioned Louis and their baby.

 

"Well um. My full name is Harry Edward Styles, and I’m 18 years old. I’m gay and dating my boyfriend Louis. We aren't mated yet but will hopefully mate when he goes into heat again. He's 2 months pregnant with our baby. Um I’m still in school so if I get this job it would start out as a part time job. Would that be okay with you Sir?"

 

He asked with a smile on his lips, he loved talking about his mate and baby. 

 

"Yes that's totally fine. Would I be able to send you messages, texts or emails? Are you able to read it on your own? I'm not trying to be rude it's just that we always send the work schedule and the contract on an email. So I just wanted to make sure you got it the right place. And there's a 3 months trial where we see if you can stay when the 3 months are over. During those 3 months we will be able to end you working here with one day notice beforehand. The job I have for you to start with is to with is to be a form of assistant for me actually. I fired my old one last week because he was stealing from the office. I think you will be a great addition to my company. I'll get someone to help you the first days till you know where everything you will need is and what to do. You can bring a pillow or something for your dog, which I have yet to say hello to, so she can be comfortable while you're at work. Do you have any questions? And could I pet your dog before you go?"

 

He couldn't help but giggle when his new boss asked him to pet Stacy, he nodded straight away. 

 

"Of course Sir, I don't have any questions so far but I will ask you when I do. A text would be fine then I'll send you my email address. Stacy go say hi"

 

He said proudly, he knew the dog would go over to the man to get some attention.

 

*****

 

Louis was helping his mum do the dishes before she would drive him over to Harry's house. 

 

Anne had called earlier to tell him that Harry was at a job interview; to say that he was nervous was the understatement of the year. 

 

He actually felt a bit guilty that Harry felt like he had to go to work, just because Harry got him pregnant. Subconsciously he places a hand on his stomach, where his baby bump would be. 

 

"Um mum can I ask you something? It's a bit private thing" he whispered, he needed to get an answer to this and knew he could trust his mum. 

 

"Of course boo bear, you can ask me anything and it will stay between us no matter what" Jay said while smiling to him, he kissed her cheek before asking. 

 

"It's just because Harry and I are expecting a baby and we aren't mated. Do you think it's wrong of me to put a baby into the world when I can't be sure that Harry will mate with me?"

 

He was looking at his feet, he didn't know why but since he found out he was pregnant he had been feeling very insecure. 

 

"Sweetie you and Harry will mate when the time is right. I think that Harry would be insane to leave someone as great as you. Just like you would be insane to leave someone as great as him. I know this isn't the best time for you to be pregnant, but life happens. If everything always went as planned then the world would be a sad place. I'm not saying that every unexpected thing is a bad thing, but everything happens for a reason. If Harry gets this job then he will feel better about himself and if you ask me then that's very important. Not only for him or you. But everything will be better for him if he feels like he's worth something. I love him and his family like they were a part of our family by blood. I think you need to be supportive and just be there for him. Give him time to adjust to everything that's happening. I know you two will make it and get married. You will even have a few tiny babies running around. I don't think you have any reason to worry. Okay?"

 

He hugged her tightly when she finished her speech; he really had the best mum in the world. 

 

Louis decided to text Harry, to ask him when he should come over. 

 

 **To Hazzy:** Hazzy when can I come over?

 

He placed his phone on the counter, now he just had to wait. After 15 minutes his phone vibrated, he hurried picking it up to check. 

 

 **From Hazzy:** I’m back now. Please come I wanna tell you everything about how it went 

 

 **To Hazzy:** good! I’m going to ask my mum to drive me now 

 

 **From Hazzy:** good I'll see you soon 

 

"Mummy he says I can come now, could you please drive me?"

 

He asked lowly, he couldn't help but giggle when his phone vibrated again. 

 

 **From Hazzy:** bring the really soft panties that you wore the first time we were intimate. I have a feeling we will need them please add a wink emoji

 

He loved when Harry tried to send him emojis because then his phone just added the words every time. But he would never tell Harry that because then he would stop sending them. 

 

"Sweetie could you pack a bag before while I help Dan out the twins to bed?"

 

"Of course mummy. Thank you"

 

He kissed her cheek, before running upstairs, he started packing a lot of his more sexy lingerie. He kept looking through them all when he found the pair Harry was talking about, he blushed at the memories with them before putting them on.

Wow maybe he's going to get fucked so hard, that he won't be able to walk. Ugh he has PE at school tomorrow, which means that Harry can't be too rough. Damn. 

 

He hurried getting dressed and packing the rest of his stuff, before going downstairs to get the lift from his mum. 

 

When Louis finally arrived he rang the doorbell, shortly after the door was opened which meant Stacy was up on her own. 

 

"Oh my god Stacy!!”

 

He cried and hugged her; he checked his pockets for a treat to her. 

 

"You're such a good girl. Let's go inside and find Hazzy, yeah?"

 

Stacy looked so much better, she was really going to be okay. He followed her upstairs to see Harry laying on his bed, it looked like Harry was sleeping till he saw Harry's hand moving up and down under the covers. 

 

He was biting his bottom lip while watching his mate stroke his member, he slowly let Stacy leave the room before locking the door. He undressed himself before walking over to Harry, he kneed down gently and pushed Harry's hand away. 

 

He started sucking on his tip gently, his alphas moans made him need more. He wanted to choke on Harry's member, but at the same time he wanted to get fucked against the wall. 

 

"Lou is it you?"

 

Harry moaned lowly, he pulled off Harry's member before talking. 

 

"Yes it's just me. I want you so badly but I don't know which hole I want you to fill up first"

 

He whispered lowly, the growl that came deep down from Harry's throat told him that this wasn't just Harry being horny. 

 

No this was Harry being different, did his rut start?

 

"Ride me Lou. Please I want you so badly and I keep being so hard for you. Lou please let me make you feel good"

 

Harry whined, when he started touching Harry's member he could see that he looked very hard and sore. His member was red, hard and angry; maybe he should just ride him and then finish sucking him off afterwards.

Louis hurried undressing, he was getting very desperate to have Harry's huge cock inside him. He was beginning to produce slick while only seemed to make Harry more agitated. 

 

He crawled on top of Harry's and let him hold his cheeks in his hands. He let Harry rub his member against his wet hole, he threw his head back and began moaning lowly. 

 

"Please push in daddy"

 

He whined, Harry stopped and looked up. 

 

"No Lou. I want to make love to you. I want you so badly but I really want to show you how much I love you. I'm just so horny that I don't know how to hold back. But please let me try to make love to you"

 

When Harry finished speaking Louis hugged him very tightly, he couldn't help but smile when he felt how hot his skin was becoming. 

 

He spread his legs and started pushing Harry's tip inside his hole, he was moaning loudly. 

 

"Okay um I'm ready. Just please be gentle at first. You're so big daddy I can't wait to have your big knot"

 

He whimpered, he started slowly moving his hips up and down while gently kissing Harry. After a few times he felt how Harry's knot was expanding, he moved his hips back and forth while sucking on Harry's collarbones. 

 

"I love you so much Hazzy. Do you know that?" He whispered lowly, Harry smiled slightly while pulling him closer. 

 

"I know. And I love you too so much. You're my everything"

 

Harry lay down on top of him and began thrusting hard in and out of him. It was hurting a bit but all he could do was moan Harry's name. 

 

Harry's knot was expanding to the double of what it normally was, his insides were burning but all he could do was to beg Harry for more. 

 

"Please Hazzy. Fuck me. Please wreak me" He whimpered, Harry growled lowly before he began thrusting as hard as he could. He was moaning loudly begging for more, he needed Harry's knot so badly that he would do everything. 

 

Harry's knot popped shortly after inside him, he whimpered while coming hard. 

 

"Hazzy I really do love you a lot. You're just so big that it's hard for me to focus on something that isn't how well you're taking me"

 

Harry laughed slightly before kissing him gently, he kept kissing him back while pulling him closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys please don't kill me. 

Harry's point of view  
"Hazzy please give me more"

Harry smirked for the millionth time since he started tasting his Louis, he pressed his lips against Louis' bum again. 

He licked his rim again, which made Louis let out a loud groan. He could feel the way Louis was pushing back on his face, he gave him a light spank. 

"Keep still"

He said while giggling a bit, the more comfortable he got with sex and sexual favours the more comfortable he was with teasing his Louis.

"Harry i'm pregnant so I get more horny which makes me need you to just fuck me senseless"

Louis whimpered, it made him growl a bit because he mentioned them having a baby and that still made him a bit possessive.

"You need to be more patient. Maybe I should just teach you a lesson and not give you what you want. How would you like that?"

He asked smirking, but the thing Louis said next wasn't what he was ever expecting to hear from his omega. 

"You do know my best friend is an alpha and he has a knot to. Maybe he could give it to me since my own alpha doesn't want to"

He felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, he has always been scared that Louis would have sex with Liam. But hearing his mate even mention it hurt, damn it hurt so much. 

It even killed the mood for him in seconds, all he wanted right now was just to turn around and leave. The faster he could get away the better actually, but to be with Louis after what he just said weren't an option anymore. 

He knew it might be his low confidence speaking but that wasn't something he could handle hearing. Right now he even wished he was deaf or dead, he never thought he would do this to Louis but he had to leave. 

He didn't even say a word he just got up and left his room, he didn't care about anything right now. He just needed to get away, he put a leash on Stacy and left his house and home behind.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis felt like the worst idiot in the world, maybe because he happened to be the worst idiot in the world. 

He didn't care about how wet he was or what he was wearing, all he cared about was to find his Harry. 

Harry had left the house because of what he said, he didn't even think it would be such a big deal for Harry. 

Was Harry jealous of Liam? He had known Liam since they were kids, and yet Liam never caught his attention the same way that Harry did. 

Maybe this was the way their relationship would end, Louis wet, pregnant and alone while Harry and Stacy left. 

He was still in Harry's room trying to find a way he could find Stacy and Harry, but where would he go?

He didn't really have any friends so that wasn't an option, he couldn't go home because that's the place he just left. 

Maybe the park? No he wouldn't risk it after what happened to Stacy, would he? He felt the tears run down his cheeks while he left Harry's room, when he walked past the kitchen he could see Anne's worried expression. 

"Honey. What happened? Why did Harry leave with Stacy like that? I tried to stop him but he just kept running"

Anne said lowly, but it made him break down. He started crying harder than he had done in a while, he felt like he couldn't breathe, speak or even live anymore. 

"I messed up Anne. I really messed up. Harry was teasing me so I said something I shouldn't have and he left me, um us"

He said and placed his hand on his stomach, he was going to be a single father to their baby because of the stupid comment he made. 

"Sweetie what did you say? Harry will come around we just have to find him first. Okay? I bet if you explain it to him then he will come around. He loves you very much, both of you"

Anne said and put her arms around his shoulders, wow could he really tell his mother in law or maybe ex mother in law how he messed up?

"Um do you really wanna know what happened? It's kinda um bedroom stuff"

He said, he could feel his cheeks heat up. Anne nodded and pressed her lips against his forehead. 

"Yes, just tell me what happened and then we both know which state he's in. That will make it easier to find him"

He nodded slowly when she finished speaking. Maybe she was right, maybe he had to tell her what he did for her to help him find his Harry. 

"Um Harry was teasing me in bed. I kinda wanted to try on this skirt to see if he liked me wearing it. And I guess you can say he did, so he was teasing me by not um doing stuff to me. So I messed up, I was so in the mood that I wasn't thinking about what I was saying till the words left my mouth. I just wanted him to be more dominant with me, so I wanted to make him a bit mad so he would be more um rough. So I said *sniffle* 'that I have an alpha friend who could give me what Harry wasn't giving me' and I know that was very stupid and I wish I could redo it. But yeah I guess I have to deal with what I did. I didn't think he would leave me, I thought he would just show me who I belong to"

He broke down crying even harder against her shoulder, surprisingly she didn't push him away or call him a slut. 

"Awe honey. Harry is very insecure because of his disability so a normal person would react the way you wanted. But someone who's insecure about other alphas would do what Harry did. He would never admit it to you but he thinks he doesn't deserve happiness or to be with an omega. So hearing his omega mention another alpha while they're doing bedroom stuff will make him think that you want someone else. But let's find him for now and then we can talk to him about all of this. Okay?"

Anne said, he nodded and hugged her tighter. She was the next best mum in the world, only beaten by his own mother. 

"Les go find him"

He said before getting into Anne's car, they started driving around the neighbourhood to find any trace of Harry and Stacy. 

Louis' point of view   
Louis was sitting in the front seat of Anne's car, this was the worst feeling in the world. He was very scared that something happened to Harry or Stacy or that he would be single tomorrow. 

"Anne do you think Harry will leave me?"

He whispered lowly, Anne sighed deeply. It looked like she didn't even wanna answer his question, but she did anyway. 

"I don't know sweetie. I hope he won't but I really don't know. You just need to explain it to him and then i'm sure you two will make up. We just need to find him first"

He was looking out the window when he saw a brown pitbull, he ended up screaming into her face. 

"Stop !! Anne stop the car I think it's Stacy !!!"

Anne parked the car with her emergency blink on, he ran out of the car and ran over to the dog. 

"Stacy !!"

He yelled, when the dog turned around he got a huge disappointment. It wasn't Stacy, he felt tears well up in his eyes. 

"Anne it wasn't her"

He whimpered when he got into the car again, she started driving again. 

"It looked like her Louis. Don't beat yourself up about this okay. Just keep an eye out for them, I will stop when you find something"

The tears were still running down his cheeks, she was very sweet but he still felt like shit over this. He heard a dog bark and growl loudly, that's when he saw it. That was Stacy barking, it looked like she was attacking someone. 

"Anne stop that's Stacy !! I know it's Stacy !!"

He yelled, she parked and he started running over the scene. That's when he saw who Stacy was holding down, Prick Grimshit.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis' point of view  
Louis felt the anger grow inside him, he checked if Harry was okay but Harry was not really responding to the commotion. 

He kneed down and checked for a pulse, he could feel a steady beating which calmed him down. He started shaking Harry lightly at first, but when he didn't react he started shaking him harder. 

He didn't even give a damn about Stacy biting Prick, he hurt his Harry and he was getting what he deserved for it. 

"Anne called the paramedics he's not responding but he's alive"

He whimpered lowly, while Anne was on the phone with the emergency service he walked over to Stacy. 

"Stacy heel"

He said in a stern voice which made the dog let go and run over to him, he smiled and grabbed her collar. 

"Prick Grimshit I think it's better if you leave unless you want me to personally cut the tiny scrimp you call a dick off and force it down your throat. And don't worry the police will get involved this time for real"

He said, at that moment if someone saw they wouldn't believe an omega could act that way. But he didn't care about his status he just needed his mate to be safe and well. 

He saw the way Prick limped away and it made him smile, when the paramedics came he ran over to them while still holding Stacy. 

He broke down crying, when he saw them lift Harry's limp body onto the stretcher. 

"Can I come with you?"

He whispered in a low voice, the two betas turned around chocked at his timid voice. 

"I'm sorry but only family members can come"

One of them said and gave him a sad smile, he looked to Anne for help. 

"Well i'm Harry's mother and that is Louis his mate. I think it's better if Louis drives with you and I'll take Stacy back to the car and follow you. Is that okay?"

She said with authority in her voice, she was an omega to and he really looked up to her almost as must as he did to his own mum.  
Louis' point of view  
Louis hated this feeling, it was a really bad blend of regret, nervousness, nauseous, scared and angry. He had never been so willing to kill someone, but he knew that the next time he saw Grimshits ugly face he would destroy it even more. 

He was holding Harry's hand tightly, he really wished he would wake up soon. The man tried to check for his pupils reflexes, which caused the man to frown since nothing was happening. 

This was the moment he found out that no one told them that Harry was unable to see. 

"He's blind"

He said sighing, this was the moment everything would turn awkward. 

"Oh um sorry. He has a wound to the back of his head so I would say he was hit with something. I'm guessing that the young man your dog was attacking is the person who made this wound"

He nodded slowly when the man finished speaking, he asked for his name to tell the police what they needed to know. He jumped up and hurried over to Harry's side when he moved a bit. 

"Louis is that you?"

Harry asked with a weak voice, it made him whimper to hear his mate sound so weak. 

"Yes Hazzy it's me. You need to tell me if anywhere hurts and how you're feeling. Please. We can talk about everything later. But now you're in an ambulance and he might have to ask you some questions"

He said, he kept holding Harry's hand tightly while the man was asking questions and helping him. When they finally arrived Anne and Stacy were waiting for them, Stacy had her harness on which allowed her to come inside. 

He felt like utter shit, if it weren't for him none of this would have happened. But his thoughts where interrupted when Harry spoke again. 

"Lou please don't let go of my hand and stay with me"

He knew it was hard for an alpha to ask for help, but to him it just made Harry a lot stronger than all the other alphas. 

"I'll stay with you. Stacy and your mum are here to so you won't be alone I promise"

He whispered, that way it wouldn't embarrass him in front of everyone.

"Louis are you still here?"

Harry asked when the stretcher he was laying on started moving, he wouldn't tell anyone how scared he actually was right now. He kept remembering what his teachers described alphas like.

Alphas are fearless, strong, brave, dominant and very powerfull, while they described omegas like Louis as the weaker gender, made to be housewives, made for alphas to use as they please, in short as sexobjects and servants.

"Hazzie i'm still here, I won't leave your side i promise"

He heard Louis' voice say, he wished he wouldn't have to ask but was able to see if he was there on his own.

Heck he wouldn't even be able to see their own baby or his Louis. Or even Liam, that might be good because he might have to hit him right in the face if he could see him. 

"The police will be here soon to talk to the both of you, but first we need to take some x rays of your skull and your shoulder. I think it might be dislocated"

The man he was guessing was the doctor said, this was really strange because he wasn't in any pain. 

"But i'm not in pain?"

He said but it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"We gave you some strong painkillers while you were unconscious because of your shoulder. We think that might be why you passed out unless the person hit you in the head. But when your guardian comes over here we will be speaking to her about everything. The police is talking to her right now"

He nodded while listening to the doctor, he knew he still had some stuff to talk to Louis about but that would have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis' point of view   
Louis followed the officer, he understood that most officers had to be alphas in case another alpha was there.

The thing is that he's unmated officially which means that he needs to stay away from alphas when he's alone.

"Okay i'm Tom, i'm the officer who will be taking your statement and help get a punishment for the guy who attacked your friend. I have some laws I need to follow myself which means I'm forced to take the guide dog for a temperament test to make sure she isn't aggressive which means that we would be forced to put her down. I would hate to take her from him, both because she's his seeing eye dog but because she was only protecting him. I know that and so do you but if the press finds out that a pitbull attacked someone then it's going to be ugly. I have some questions I would like to ask you, let's sit down over here"

Tom spoke before leading him over to a table, he sat down and looked at him. He was still a bit nervous but the man seemed nice, he even seemed like he didn't want Stacy to be put down any more than they did. 

"Um i'm going to be honest now sir, i'm a bit nervous because this isn't the first time Prick um I mean Nick has attacked my Harry, but also because now Stacy might get into trouble. Harry is the kindest person I have ever met and so is Stacy, she's protecting him because in a way he needs more help than a normal alpha like yourself. Nick has been after Harry for many years now, he has gotten arrested for assault on him once before, he got expelled around 5 times since Harry and I started dating. I'm scared that he isn't going to stop before he kills Harry. Stacy is the best, she plays with my siblings where the youngest are two years old, i'm pregnant now and I can still take her out on walks without any problems at all. Nick tried to kill her by feeding her rat poison, we have it on tape actually and it almost killed her. So I think that you really need to do something to make him stop, because if he keeps on doing this then i'm not going to stop Stacy because she will kill him and to be quite frank I might help her because my baby needs his father. Harry is very scared because he's blind but if he either looses Stacy or we loose him then I don't know what I will do anymore Sir"

He said, he didn't even know when he started crying but the officer handed him some tissues. 

"You said that you had proof he tried to poison her, I might need that tape because then I can charge him with that. I'll do everything I can to help put him away for a very long time. I will add to the papers what you told me and get a restraining order for your family's, friends and even Stacy. All I need is for you, Harry and his mum to help me. Anne told me she would bring Harry and Stacy to the police station when Harry can leave the hospital but I might want you to come to. You're pregnant which can cause the dog to be more protective over you to so I think it would be good for my case to show the judge that you, a pregnant omega can control the dog and that she doesn't put you, your baby or her blind owner in any danger. I will need you all to come to the trail because your statement will help Harry a lot. You said your friends had the tape so I will need to bring them to because then they will be able to speak about Nick to. I know you will help me because I wanna put him away just as much as you do, we just need to do it the legal way. I'll give you my card so if you need anything or you have any questions please call me any time and the same goes for Harry. I hate to strain Harry right now but it's better for the case if I get his statement as soon as possible. Do you have anything else you want to add before I talk to Harry?"

Tom said while looking at him, he shook his head before a question came to mind. 

"Um I have one question. Um this doesn't really have anything to do with the case but it's my fault that Harry left the house because I made a mistake by saying something stupid. Would you say that it's my fault that Harry got hurt? Anne says she doesn't think it is because he choose to leave but it's my fault that he left"

He whimpered lowly, he didn't know if the police officer could sense that it wasn't the moment to ask more about it because he just told him that he knew this wasn't Louis' fault because Nick choose to attack Harry, Louis didn't ask him to.   
Harry's point of view   
Harry was laying on the hospital bed, he was waiting for Louis to come back. 

"Mum is that police officer an alpha or was that just me?"

He asked, he heard his mum sigh gently before placing her small hand on his thigh. 

"Sweetie you know Louis loves you and only you right. He was crying while we were driving around looking for you. He told me what he did and he knows he said something stupid, but he does love you. He said that he said it because he wanted you to um I think he used the words that he wanted you to show him who he belonged to. I think he didn't know how insecure Liam makes you but he had known you for what a month before you two started dating honey. He has known Liam his entire life. If that doesn't take you that he has no interest in Liam the same way as he does with you. Sweetie i'm not telling you that what he said was okay but I think you heard it like something else compared to what he wanted for you to do. He loves you very much. Look at how much he's done for you and for Stacy. I'm not saying that you two don't deserve the world but I think we both know that it's a bit harder for an alpha to be blind than a beta maybe even compared to an omega. People always think of an alpha as this big protecter while the omega is there to be a sex object, but you two don't follow those roles because it's impossible for you to always be the big strong one. You're one of the strongest people I know but that doesn't change the fact that you do need help. I think you're a lot stronger than the people who don't ask for help but just pretend like they can do everything alone. Your father is like that and look where it got him but then when you look at Robin you see a proper person who asks for help when he needs it and helps when and where he can"

He was nodding while his mum was speaking, he knew she was right about everything she just said. The biggest problem is that separating emotions and common sense isn't as easy as it should be.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry heard the door open and close again which meant that Louis had to be back. 

"Hazzy i'm back now"

He heard his tiny omega say, he could feel the bed dip down before Louis cuddled up to his side. 

"Hazzy the police officer Tom wants to talk to you to, he has some questions and we will have to bring Stacy over to the station when you can leave again"

He frowned, when he heard the part about Stacy having to go. 

"What do you mean Stacy has to go to the station?"

He said in a mix of stress and anger, he felt Louis' tiny fingers lift his chin. 

"Hazzy they have to make sure she isn't a danger to you, me or anyone else. We both know that she isn't but if the papers find out that a pitbull bit a human then they will make a huge thing out of it and demand that she gets put down. Tom promised that he will help us prove that Stacy isn't aggressive. She was defending you but because of her breed they will even use that as a reason for her to die"

He felt Louis' tiny hand pat the bed, he smiled when he felt Stacy jump on top of the bed. She just laid down right away, he could feel Louis cuddling closer to him. 

"Hazzy the police officer needs to ask you about everything but me and Stacy will stay here with you while you tell him what you remember"

He nodded and pulled his tiny mate closer. 

"Okay first of all. My name is Tom and i'm going to be working on your case. I will be there when you bring your mate with you so we can test Stacy. I'm sure she's going to pass because i'm standing right next to you two and she's just laying here calmly. Normally I would have to bring the dog to a kennel but I think it's better if she stays with you. I hear you're going to be a father so I wanted to congratulate the both of you together. My son gave birth last week, he's a lot older than you two but that doesn't mean that he's that much luckier. Please tell me everything that happened and from the beginning when you left your house. I know something happened between you two but I need your statement a lot more than your family's because you know what happened before you passed out they don't"

He sighed deeply before he began telling what happened. 

Just to tease you i'm going to tell it like a flashback in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's point of view (flashback)  
"You do know my best friend is an alpha and he has a knot to. Maybe he could give it to me since my own alpha doesn't want to"

Harry whimpered when he heard those words leave his mates mouth. Not only were they having sex but he was scared of this happening, he had always known that there was a huge risk of Louis cheating. 

Maybe it had already happened? All he could think of was Louis on top of Liam. He pulled out of his mate, before leaving his room. He patted his right leg to get Stacy to come over to him, he took her harness and left the house right away. 

He just started running, he didn't even know where he was going he just kept running. After a while he stopped and took her harness off, he felt the tears run down his cheeks. 

He felt his way over to a tree, before he slid down with his back pressed against it. He broke down crying into his hands, how could Louis do this to him?

His Louis, the omega who was carrying his baby, the omega who was a virgin till Harry changed it, the omega he was going to bond with. 

Or he hoped that Louis still wanted to bond with him, he was so gone in thought that he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him. 

He felt a very hard hit to his head from behind, it was the only think he remembers. The sudden pain in the back of his head, after the hit he woke up in an ambulance. 

"Louis is that you?"

He asked lowly, he was so scared that he didn't even know what to do anymore. Maybe he should just lay down and give up, but when he felt Louis' hand in his own he knew he was finally safe with the love of his life.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was listening to Harry telling the officer about what happened, he could feel the anger grow inside him. He was so pissed, and all he wanted right now was someone to take Prick Grimshits leg and beat himself with Pricks body. 

He cuddled closer to Harry's side to calm himself down, he was just sniffing and nuzzling closer to Harry's neck. Harry's scent made him feel safe and content, he was even forgetting his anger while he was pressing gentle kisses to Harry's skin. 

"I love you so much hazzy. Um we love you so much"

He whispered, and placed Harry's hand on his tiny baby bump. He couldn't stop smiling while Harry was rubbing his stomach gently, for some odd reason he was almost getting turned on by it. 

He was imaging Harry running around the house to catch their toddler, who was running around naked. He didn't even notice himself giggling before Harry said. 

"Why are you laughing?"

It made him look around to the other people in the room, he felt stupid for giggling when they were in the hospital. 

"I was just imaging you running around after our toddler because he was running around naked in the house"

When he felt Harry tense up after speaking, he knew he said something stupid. 

"Um Lou. How would I be able to run after our toddler when I can't see where i'm going?"

Harry asked frowning, he knew it might sound stupid that the blind alpha would be running around the house. 

"You can hear our baby running around a lot better than I can, I know for a fact if I started running somewhere you would easily be able to follow me. So don't even tell me that you can't because I know you can"

He said with confidence in his voice, he didn't expect Harry to kiss him. Not the way it normally happened where Harry was aiming for his mouth but hit his nose. This was the first time Harry actually kissed his mouth with the first try, he was so star struck that he forgot to kiss back.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry sighed deeply, when he finally found Louis' mouth on his own Louis didn't kiss back. He was frowning because of this, but he decided that commenting on it wouldn't be worth it.

"Hazzy you kiss my mouth !"

He heard Louis say while giggling, he was about to reply when he felt Louis' lips against his own. He began moving his lips in sync with Louis', he felt Louis' tongue lick his bottom lip. 

He knew he was asking for entrance, he opened his mouth straight away and kissed him very lovingly. He was so caught up in their kiss that he didn't even notice someone entering, before he heard the person clear their throat. 

"Isn't it enough that he's already pregnant? Do you really need to have sex in a hospital?"

A voice said, the voice was very well known to him, he grew up around that voice. The voice was never a nice one to have around, she would complain every time they were watching a movie with the blind speaker on. 

"Gemma?"

He asked lowly, he loved his sister don't get him wrong but she was always so mean to him. 

"Yes it's me. Are you sure you need to be in a hospital when you're well enough to have sex still? Isn't it enough that you knocked him up already?"

The voice said, he was about to open his mouth when someone beat him to it. 

"You know what Gemma? At the beginning I was really trying to get you to like me. I know that you're his sister and he cares about you, but the more I know about you the less it makes any sense to me why. Why are you always so mean? Why does Harry even care about you? You have some issues and I think we all know that but what's the point anymore if you're just going to treat Harry like shit? He got hurt by someone and i'm here to support my future mate but I don't know why YOU are here. What is the point in coming here if you're just going to be mean to him? If you don't tell us what your bloody issue with Harry is then just turn around and leave the way you came!"  
Louis' point of view   
"... Then leave the way you came"

Louis said, he had gotten enough of Gemma and her shit. He saw her look at the floor, which told him that she was actually listening to his rant. 

"Okay I'll tell you what my fucking issue with Harry is. When I graduated my mum had to throw a party for me, and guess why I didn't get the party? Because Harry here needed to go to the hospital, so my own mother came two hours before the party finished ! Then when Harry started getting depressed she planned a trip for the two of them only. Guess who didn't even get invited? That's right I didn't. It's always Harry this and Harry that. I don't ever get any recognition at all ! When I got my first job, Harry found a boyfriend. When I got a raise Harry was having a kid. I was going to have lunch with mum but then Harry had to go to the hospital. Do you see what my problem is ?!"

She yelled, Harry was tense the entire time she was speaking which made him worry for his Harry. 

"Yes I do Gemma. I totally see your problem. You're selfish and miss attention. I have 6 sisters and one brother. Do you think I get as much attention as the two smallest ones do? Because I sure as hell don't. But i'm not sitting in the corner crying, i'm helping my mum with my siblings. My mum loves me just as much as she loves them but they need a different kind of care than I do. I understand that and I know my mum always wants the best for me. If one of my siblings got hurt. I would go to visit them to check on them. Not to tell them that they're ruining my life !! I get that it sucks that you don't get as much attention as Harry does but that doesn't give you the right to treat him like shit. I don't care about you not getting the attention he does but I would bet my life on Harry wishing he didn't need the extra attention that he gets. I'm not saying that he isn't thankful for the help he gets, but trust me when I say this. He hates being blind, he feels like he's weak and not worth a normal life. He gets bullied because of it and he even told me that he wished he didn't have to live because of how much he bothers everyone around him. I'm sorry if this is going to make you hate me because I have been trying to be nice to you but when you make my mate sad that's when I put my foot down. Trust me when I say this but being an older sibling isn't as bad as you make it sound. I love all my siblings I don't hate them and wish that they weren't alive. I would never even think that thought so you need to get over yourself and treat Harry with respect. Do you seriously think we planned me getting pregnant because we didn't. But life happens so all you can do is to do your best to be a good person and you need to start doing just that"

Harry's point of view   
Harry was listening to his mate speak, he never knew why Gemma hated him so much. Knowing that she hated him because of him being blind didn't help at all, but when his lovely mate finished speaking. 

That's when the tears came, his lovely mate was standing up for him in a way that no one had ever done before. Louis didn't stand up for him because of him being blind. He was doing it because he loved him.

"Lou"

He whispered lowly, he didn't know who was still in the room and who wasn't. 

"Yes hazzy? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get a nurse?"

He listened to his lovely mate ask, he shook his head because there weren't any pain. 

"No i'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much and that I want to make you when you're in heat. I love you with all my heart and wish I could marry you right now. Louis you're the only person who makes my heart burst. You make me so happy and you even make me want to live my life. If I didn't have you in my life then I wouldn't have anything, I would probably be falling deeper into depression. I would have lost Stacy and maybe even my life. I would be all alone with my mum. I wouldn't have known what Gemma's problem was. You are not only giving me light in the dark. All I see is darkness, you have made the darkness worth living in. You're giving me a baby. All I want is for you um us to be together for the rest of my life. Maybe even find our own little flat we can pay with my salary and then we could live a bit off yours. Just know that I love you so much and I wanna marry and mate with you"

He finished speaking, he felt a pair of familiar lips on his own. They didn't speak with words but put all their love and passion in their kiss.


	12. Cuddling - Finding out the gender

16 weeks along

Gemma's point of view   
Gemma couldn't believe her ears, Harry's omega was protecting her brother the way an alpha would have done.

She never thought she would ever see an omega act like that, especially not towards a beta who is higher ranked than an omega is.

She didn't know if she was impressed or annoyed by it, but she must admit that what Louis said made sense. She was too busy feeling sorry for herself that she didn't stop to think about what Harry felt.

She cared about him, but maybe not as much as she should have. Maybe this was a sign that she needed to be less selfish and give her brother a chance, but before that would happen she would need to speak to their mum about all of this.

(I'm sorry for changing point of view but it's either that or a way too short chapter)

Louis' point of view   
Louis was still staring at Gemma when she sighed deeply, before leaving the room. He pressed his lips gently against Harry's, he was hoping that maybe Gemma would change but he had a feeling that she wouldn't.

This had been going on for way too long to just change over night, he wished he was going to be wrong.

"Hazzy your sister left, I'm sorry for being rude to her but I don't like how she thinks it's okay to be mean to you because she's jealous of you"

He whispered lowly, he was watching Harry's face while speaking. He could sense his mate's want to kiss him so he pressed their lips together.

"I love you so much Lou, you two mean the world to me and Stacy. I can't wait to meet our baby, I hope he will be just like you're"

Harry said with a small smile on his lips, he couldn't help but smiling back and tell Harry just how he felt about him.

"I love you with all my heart Hazzy. I only want to be with you and no one else"

17 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
Harry came home from the hospital yesterday, and was now getting ready to go to the police station with Louis and Louis' family.

Jay was going to drive them and would even bring the twins along to make sure they knew Stacy was good around people, they had all been trying to calm him down but all in vain.

He couldn't relax before he knew for sure, that Stacy would come home with him. She wasn't only his service dog, she was so much more. His best friend. His saviour. His helper. His protector.

"Hazzy we will be home with Stacy before you know it, she isn't aggressive she's jut protecting us"

He heard Louis say, his mates hand was rubbing his inner thigh. He knew Louis was trying to calm him down, he felt Louis' lips against his own.

They moved their lips in sync, till the car stopped moving and someone cleared their throat.

"We are here now, lets go inside and talk to the officer"

He nodded when Jay finished speaking, he opened the door and got out of the car. He held Louis' hand while his omega was walking with Stacy.

"Mummy why does puppy has to go here?"

He heard Ernie ask, how would they explain to the kids that she might not come home with them?

"They wanna make sure that puppy is a good puppy to have around babies"

He heard Jay say, his mum decided not to come because of how scared she was. He had told her that it was okay and that she should spend some time with Gemma.

"Hazzy there's some stairs here so you need to lift your feet up a bit high now"

He heard Louis whisper to him, he nodded and did as his mate told him to. When they entered he could hear a lot of people talking and walking around.

"Harry you made it"

He heard the police officer they met at the hospital say.

"Please come right this way"

17 weeks along

Louis' point of view  
Louis was standing in the room with Stacy's leash in his hand, Tom was going to bring a police dog in to start with to make sure she wasn't aggressive towards dogs first.

"Ernie and Doris you two have to stay in this chair with mum and Harry. They will bring a dog now but you're not allowed to pet it. Okay?"

Louis said while looking at the twins who nodded, he smiled when he saw Harry pull Ernest closer to his chest to make sure.

Tom entered with a huge German Shepherd, when he sensed Stacy get a bit excited he asked her to sit down which she did right away.

"Good girl Stacy"

He praised, the other dog started barking a bit but it only made Stacy look at Louis as if she was asking him for a command.

"Wow she passed this one with flying colours. Next up i'm going to get a dog man to yell at you to see if that will make her react"

Tom explained before leaving the room, a man in an attack dog suit entered the room and started yelling at Louis to appear threatening.

Stacy stood up right away and began growling when he tensed up, he told her to sit down right away which she did but she was still growling a bit at him.

"Um is this a pass when she growled? She still listened to me when I told her to sit down"

He asked nervously, he was so scared that this would be her failing.

"She listened to you which is good but we have to see if she would hold a grudge against the man who was aggressive towards you"

Tom explained, the man entered again and held his hand out to feed Stacy a treat which the dog gladly took and ate with her tail wagging.

"Okay this is a pass. We like seeing a dog that can forgive like this. But I wanna try something. Can one of the twins take the leash? I wanna see if she's gentle around them"

He asked which made Louis nod.

"Ernie come here. You get to walk around with puppy"

He told the toddler who ran over to Stacy and hugged her, before taking the lead in his tiny hand.

"Puppy come"

Ernie said and started walking away with her while Doris was following them. They both started playing with a ball by throwing it to get Stacy to bring it back.

Every time she returned with the ball she placed it in front of the twins, Louis was watching with a fond smile on his face.

"I think I have seen everything I need to. You can bring her back home with you, and i'm confident that she isn't a danger to people who aren't a danger to any of you"

Tom said after testing a few more things with Stacy, Louis ran over to Harry and kissed him softly a few times when he saw tears running down his cheeks.

"See I told you she was the best. Hazzy she will come home with us now"

17 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
When Jay stopped the car, Harry smiled the direction he thought she was in.

"Thank you so much for the lift and the help with Stacy. I'm very thankful to you all for helping me get my baby to stay with me. Especially you Lou. You're the best person in the world, i'm so happy that I have you in my life. Um the both of you"

He said, he wanted them to know how much it meant to him.

"Hazzy can I go with you? I need to talk to your mum a bit if that's okay"

He smiled and nodded, he got out of the car and told Stacy to wait. When he felt Louis' tiny hand on his lower back he began walking, he knew Stacy would leave him into the house.

"Hazzy I haven't told Liam that i'm pregnant yet, so I was thinking we could tell him together tomorrow at school? It's okay if you don't want to be there while I tell him"

He listened to his omegas beautiful voice, he knew how lucky he was to have someone like Louis.

"Yeah I think we should tell him tomorrow at lunch break, then we can spend some time with Niall. I really like Niall"

He said, he knew that Liam was a bad topic for the two of them. He walked inside and took the harness off Stacy, he listened to the dog run along and she began drinking her water.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, he listened to Louis walking closer to him before sitting down on top of his lap.

He put his arms around Louis' middle and held him close, he always felt like he was on top of the world when Louis was touching him.

18 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis woke up with Harry's hands on his stomach, and the sight made his heart burst. Harry's face was next to his stomach while he was telling their baby about different things.

"And when you get older so your mummy's stomach will be even bigger, then I know he's going to think he's fat or ugly. But he will be just as stunning as he always was. My baby I can't wait till you're born because then I will finally be able to hold you. Or see you the way I see things. Your mummy can see the pictures the machine makes when he's at the doctors but I can't. So when you're born I will finally know what you look like. I will know that you're going to be just as beautiful as your mummy is and if you're just half as kind as he is then I know you will win everyone's heart. He's the best person I know, heck his alpha is a blind guy so of course you have to have a huge heart of pure gold to be with someone who can't protect you or him. I would always kill for you two, you two are everything to me and Stacy. You will love Stacy she's my eyes, she helps me do everything I can't do on my own"

He was watching his Harry speak to their baby, he took a picture of the alpha and changed it to his lock screen.

"Good morning Hazzy, what are you telling bean about?"

He asked with the love clear in his voice, Harry looked up shocked.

"Aren't you sleeping? I didn't think you were awake because I checked when I woke up by talking to you. Have you been awake for long?"

He hated how worried his mate looked, it seemed like he was always very worried that he was going to scare Louis away.

"Hazzy it's okay to talk to bean, I talk to him or her all the time. I was just listening to you telling them about how good I was, but you forgot to mention how amazing you're. Luckily for you I have been telling them a lot about you so they know that your heart is even bigger and more pure gold than mine is or will ever be"

Louis pressed his lips against Harry's temple before whispering.

"Besides we have a ultrasound today to figure out what gender our baby is so we better get ready"

18 weeks along

Louis' point of view  
Louis couldn't really wait the two hours he had left before he was going to find out their baby's gender.

"Hazzy are you ready? We are finding out beans gender in two hours"

He asked his boyfriend, they were outside the hospital with Stacy. None of them could wait with coming here so they decided to just walk around a bit before they would go and wait in the waiting room.

"Yes boo i'm ready but i'm nervous. What if there's something wrong with our baby?"

His heart was aching for his mate, he knew how scared Harry was that there would be something wrong with their baby.

The worst thing was that Harry hadn't even told him this but he was sure his alpha was scared that their baby would be blind to.

"Hazzy lets go inside. Maybe they will come and get us sooner if we tell them that we are here now"

He said lowly, he was holding Harry's hand in his own while the alpha was holding Stacy's harness in his hand. Harry nodded slowly before they all started walking inside, when they were at the counter Louis spoke again.

"Um hello mrs. I just wanted to tell you that we are a bit early so if it's possible for the doctor to take us in then that would be great"

He smiled kindly to the lady, after checking the computer she told them to go sit down and the doctor would call his name as soon as she could.

Louis took Harry's hand in his own before walking over to the chairs, he let Harry sit down first before he sat down next to him.

"Stacy down"

He told the dog who laid down right away, shortly after a small kid ran over to them and started petting Stacy.

He could feel Harry tense up which meant that the kid wouldn't get permission so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Please don't touch the dog"

He told the kid, but when the kid ignored him he got up and pulled the kid away from the Stacy. Which caused a big man to walk over to them, he looked very scary but Louis knew Stacy and Harry would protect him.

"Don't touch my kid"

The alpha growled at him, this action only made Stacy stand up to get ready to protect Louis.

"I wouldn't be touching your kid if you kid would listen. I told her not to touch my mates guide dog, but that was ignored. You don't have any right to tell me not to help my mate if he needs it. So how about teaching your kid to respect other people but maybe you need to google the word respect before you can do that"

He snapped, he was getting so tired of people not respecting Stacy's job.

"Jenny is this true? Did the man tell you not to touch the dog?"

A woman asked the girl, who nodded slowly.

"I'm very sorry for this, Jenny you know you aren't allowed to touch dogs before asking and getting a yes. Especially if it's a dog who is at work, and Thomas you need to relax the alpha is obviously blind so his dog is very important to him. She has to focus on her job. Jenny you need to apologise to both of these young men, and so do you Thomas"

She said sternly, if Louis couldn't smell it he would never have guessed that this was a fellow omega.

"You don't have to apologise to me but to my mate, when people distract Stacy she can't focus on her job which is to help my mate"

He said, the tiny girl was looking at the alpha who mumbled a low sorry before she did the same.

"It's okay. Just don't do it another time not to me or anyone else"

Harry said, he walked back over to Harry and sat down on his lap.

Louis' point of view  
Louis smiled, when he saw the doctor he met when he was here with Niall.

"Ah hello Louis. I'm guessing you must be the lucky father. I'm the doctor that will be telling you two the gender of your baby today. My name is Samantha"

The doctor said, Louis wasn't too keen on the way she was looking at his mate. She looked like she was ready to go down on his Harry, the nerve of some people.

"Hi i'm Harry. Um is there a way for me to feel or hear the baby? I can't see our baby but I really want to know how he's doing"

Harry asked, Louis could tell that Harry didn't know that the woman was hitting on him.

"You're very lucky because we just got a 3D printer but it will take a day or two before the picture is ready because we need to make the design first. It takes 3 hours to finish the design and 7 hours for the print to be finished. We have to do a lot of checking before we can give it to you so the print won't be free. It will cost around £50"

He was watching the way Harry's face fell when he heard the price, he knew Harry would say no to it now.

"That's okay. I'll pay for it Hazzy. I want you to know what our baby looks like before he's born"

He said which made Harry smile, he pouted his lips for Louis to kiss them. He pressed his lips against Harry's right away, before he lead him the way after the doctor.

Harry sat down on the chair next to the bed, he was laying on. He couldn't help but place Harry's hand on his stomach.

"Are you nervous Hazzy?"

He asked looking at his mate, Harry just nodded slowly which made him realise that Harry wasn't just nervous he was terrified.

"Pull your shirt up please"

She said, he nodded before pulling his shirt up. She covered his stomach in some gel before she began moving the wand around his swollen stomach.

"This is your baby"

She pressed a button which filled the room of the heartbeat, he looked at Harry and saw tears run down his cheeks.

"Do you wanna know the gender?"

She asked, Louis was about to ask Harry what he thought when he saw his mate nod eagerly.

"Do you two have any guesses?"

She asked, they both said their replies at once.

"A boy"

Which made Louis giggle, he loved when they agreed.

"It's a ... looks like you two are having a tiny girl. Congratulations boys"

She printed a few copies of it and wrote down on a cd to make a 3D print of this baby.


	13. Seeing her for the first time - My confident man

19 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
When Harry woke up he couldn't help the excitement take his body over, they were getting the 3D print of their baby today.

The scan was a few days ago, but no one knew the gender of their baby yet. They decided to wait a few days to tell people at their easter dinner.

Harry had asked Louis if it was okay for them to wait till he has seen, their baby for the first time. 

They had started talking about baby names for their girl, but only when they were alone somewhere.

Their families, Liam and Niall were all coming together tonight. They had all been very unhappy when they found out they had to wait a few days, so what better way to tell everyone than to have a dinner party.

Before anything else they had to go to the hospital to pick us their 3D print, Anne had promised to drive them to the hospital and wait in the car.

He hated that he had to ask his mum to stay in the car, she deserved to know that they were having a girl.

"Hazzy are you ready to go?"

He heard Louis' lovely voice ask, he nodded slowly and stood up.

"Stacy come"

He said, he started feeling after her body to be able to put her harness on. When he fastened it around her chest, he was ready to go.

They walked over to the car where Anne normally parked it, before driving over to the hospital.

"Mum we will be right back"

He said when she told them that they were there, Louis took his hand and walked over to the hospital.

A nurse gave them the box with their 3D print inside, he could hear his mate open the box to check.

A few seconds after Louis gasped, he felt Louis take his hand and move it inside the box. He could feel the tears run down his cheeks, he was finally seeing their baby girl.

"She's so beautiful boo. Thank you so much"

He cried lowly, and hugged his tiny mate.

"Thank you for giving me our baby girl and all the love I ever needed"

He said and kissed Louis' neck gently, the quickly paid for it before getting in the car again.

19 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis was actually getting really nervous over this, what if they didn't want them to have a girl?

It's not something he could change now, but he really hoped that his family and friends would be happy for them.

So when everyone were seated he started looking for the box, but frowned when he couldn't find it.

"Hazzy do you know where the box is?"

He whispered lowly, his mate nodded and took the box out of his pocket in his hoodie.

"I didn't want it to get lost or break so I couldn't let go of it"

Harry said lowly, he could feel his heart burst with the words his mate spoke. He couldn't stop himself from kissing him gently, he took the 3D print out of the box and placed it in front of Harry.

"Everyone meet our daughter"

Harry said when he knew it was in front of him, he was looking around and could see everyone stare at the print with open mouths.

Even Gemma looked shocked, he really hoped she was still thinking about his words. They started sending the print around the table, everyone were completely quiet while looking at their baby.

"She looks so much like you two"

Lottie cooed when she was holding it, she gave it to his mum before hugging them both tightly.

"Congratulations you two. She's very beautiful. Do you have a name for her?"

Harry nodded slowly while smirking a bit, he hugged Lottie back and whispered something in her ear.

"No ! Are you serious?"

She asked and stared at him shocked, this caused everyone to wait for the name.

"Are you seriously not going to tell us till she's born? What type of evilness do you two possess to think of doing that?"

She asked, this made Harry and him giggle a bit.

"Well it's going to be a surprise for you all, but we do have a name for her that we agreed on last night. So you all have to wait"

He said making everyone groan, after the dinner they went to bed and laid down to cuddle since it was very late.

22 weeks along

Louis' point of view  
Louis was laying in Harry's arms struggling to sleep, lately he's had body aches very where and he just felt bloated.

He checked his Mobile phone to see what time it was, 3.49 am. He sighed deeply and turned around to try to fall asleep with his head on Harry's chest.

What felt like an hour slowly passed by while he was listening to Harry talk in his sleep. This was when he felt a tiny cramp, he gasped at the sudden pain.

At first he thought it was just him being uncomfortable but when Harry mumbled something more there was another kick.

He started shaking Harry's upper body, his mate needed to feel this.

"Lou why aren't you sleeping?"

Harry said lowly, he didn't reply he just placed Harry's hand on his stomach again.

"Say something more Hazzy"

He whispered to his mate, Harry smiled before gently caressing his stomach.

"Hi little one. It's daddy. I just want you to know that you're very loved and ..."

Harry stopped a second after he felt another kick, they both looked crazy with tears running down their cheeks.

"She can hear you Hazzy. She started kicking when you were talking in your sleep"

He whimpered out, Harry grinned wide before moving down to his stomach. Harry kissed his stomach gently before he began telling their baby girl about how excited they were to meet her the first time.

"... and when you get older we can all go to the park where we can play. I know there is a lot of ducks there but i'm sure you will like the squirrels a lot more. Your mummy told me that they're grey so I you will be able to see them, and I hope you will look like your mummy. I know everyone said that the picture I have of you looks like a mix between your mummy and me but I hope you're a spitting image of him. Your mummy is the best person I have ever met, and we are both very lucky to have him in our lives. When you're born then i'm going to mate with your mummy and maybe even marry him when he knows if he wants to. You will be the prettiest little girl in the entire wide world. But the most precious little thing to because your mummy is very tiny, so if you get that from him then we will have to be very careful with you. Daddy and mummy loves you very much and we can't wait to meet you. There's still quite a while till then but we are both excited and looking forward to it. Now we both need to let your mummy sleep because he needs to go to school tomorrow"

Harry said and kissed his stomach a few times before pulling him close. They held each other for the rest of the night.

27 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis sighed, he hated his history classes because of him being all alone there and it's boring as hell.

While he was listening to his teacher he was gently rubbing his stomach, his baby girl hadn't moved all day and it was worrying him.

Harry had been reading about pregnancies, and was telling him that their baby was the size of a cauliflower. 

He felt his entire stomach jump, this was very confusing because he had been feeling this a few times that day.

"Are you listening to me mr Tomlinson?"

Their teacher asked, he looked up at her to se everyone staring at him.

"Um I feel a bit weird so I was focusing on something else right now"

He said lowly and placed a hand on his stomach, there was no way of pretending that he wasn't pregnant at this point.

He had never confirmed it to anyone except his friends, but he was showing even when he wore Harry's hoodies.

He was getting closer to his third trimester, his baby was really acting weird. She kept making his stomach jump, the teachers eyes softened.

Their teacher was a female beta, she walked over to him and kneed down next to him.

"Is there something wrong with your baby?"

She whispered lowly, it made him whimper because he was worried and didn't know. He nodded slowly before whispering a low, I think so.

"May I?"

She asked and held her hand in front of his stomach, when he nodded she placed her hand on his stomach gently.

She looked at him smiling before whispering a low.

"Your baby is having the hiccups"

Which made him grin wide giggling, he didn't know it would feel like that.

"Really? Could I maybe text my mate to tell him? It's the first time and I want him to know it to. Please. I promise to listen afterwards"

He said which made her nod while giggling a bit, she walked over to her table and started teaching them again.

To Hazzy 


	14. My man is the cutest - mummy knows best

29 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis hated how fat he looked at this point, he was just happy that Harry couldn't see all the stretch marks he had on his stomach.

Lately they had been staying with Louis' family because Jay and Dan deserved a break from cleaning and taking care of the kids.

So Dan and Jay were at a hotel and they had been staying there for a few days, everything needed to be perfect for when they came back home tomorrow morning.

So Harry was walking around hoovering the house, he was holding Stacy to lead him around while he did the cleaning.

Louis was walking around taking care of the youngest twins while the older ones where cleaning their rooms.

He took a picture of Harry and Stacy with a fond smile, he sent it to Anne and wrote.

To Mother in law 


	15. I'll rip your arm off - Revealing the gender

37 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
"Liam I have talked to him many times but he's too stubborn. You need to talk to Megan first then you can come over to my house and talk to Louis. That's all I know you can do, he told me why he's so upset about this and I think you need to talk to him and let him tell you. But all I can say is that it's personal for him, please just talk to her about the whole thing, maybe bring her to meet Louis and let him help you talk to her. He knows more about omegas than any of us combined, please I hate how sad he's been. Luckily for me I can't see how heartbreaking it is when he cries but I can hear it and it breaks my heart every night. Now please ask her to come with me and Stacy home and then you three can talk about this okay?"

Harry begged Liam, he was waiting for Anne to pick him up when Liam started talking to him about Louis.

"Okay Haz. I'll go find Megan and then i'm driving over to you and I want you in the room to because i'm starting to think that you know Louis better than he knows himself"

He felt Liam give him a hug before Liam walked away, Stacy started walking which told Harry that Anne was there.

He got into the car before going back home, Anne was telling him that Jay had visited Louis today and they had talked about he whole Liam thing.

To which Harry told her that he might have solved the issue with Liam five minutes earlier. When he was home he heard someone else pull up next to them.

"Hi Anne. This is Megan, you already know Harry and Stacy. You will meet Harry's mate now and my best friend"

Harry opened the door after taking Stacy's harness off, he laid it next to the door where he always placed it. He began walking which only made Megan run after him to lead him the way, what she didn't expect was another omega yell at the top of the stairs.

"Don't touch my mate unless you want me to rip that arm off your body"

"Boo she meant well. Don't forget your reaction when you saw me waking through the house on my own, you asked me if I was even blind or if I had been lying about it. Now come here and give me a kiss"

He held his arms open and waited for his pregnant mate to walk over to him, he hugged him and sniffed where his bonding mark would be before pressing a gentle kiss to it.

37 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
When Stacy entered our room I got up to meet Harry by the stairs, what I saw angered me. Some omega was running over to him and grabbed him, like she was allowed to touch him at all !

Before Harry even reacted Louis shouted, that if she didn't let go of his mate that he would rip her fucking arm off.

After Harry told him who it was he calmed a bit more down, but he was completely calm when he was in his Harry's arms again.

"Were you treating your mummy better today than you were last night bean?"

Harry asked kneeling down, he kissed Louis' swollen stomach a few times before whispering that daddy loves his beany very much.

They tried to always avoid calling her 'her' when they were near other people unless it was family members whom they were very close with.

"Boo Liam wants to talk to you and Megan but he asked for me to be there. If you don't want me there then it's okay with me, it's your choice not Liam's"

He said, Louis smiled because his mate was the best in the world.

"I missed you and maybe I need your help to lead me back up the stairs"

He said knowing that it was close to impossible for him to get up the stairs on his own, Harry nodded and walked behind him while supporting his back the entire way up the stairs.

Harry and Louis sat down on their bed Harry was leaning against the headboard, while Louis was between his legs. He sighed deeply to calm himself down, he didn't like another omega being on the same bed as his Harry.

He just had to cope while they had this chat but she better not touch Harry again, he wasn't even kidding.

He had always been very possessive over Harry, but he refused to share his alpha at all.

37 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
"Boo you're so tense calm down please, you know I only want you and bean right? Besides remember what we did in this bed, I bed your slick is still on our sheets so it's not like I don't get all I need at home"

He whispered making sure only Louis could hear him, he took in a deep breath before nodded.

"Okay Hazzy I will stay calm. But if she touches you again then i'm covering a part of you that she won't touch if she wants to live"

Harry just giggled when Louis finished replying, he looked at Liam waiting for him to start speaking.

"Megan, this is Harry's mate Louis and well their baby is inside Louis. Louis is very mad at me because of um you actually. I'm going to be honest with you okay? I really like you a lot but the reason as to why I haven't asked you out is because of you being um let's call it pure. All alphas are different but most of them want a mate that is either pure like you're or practiced. Some alphas don't want other alphas um seconds like Harry while some alphas are like me and prefer that a person is more experienced. Sex is very different from couple to couple but 99.9 percent of all people are bad in bed the first few times which is one of the things alphas like me want to avoid the other is having to wait months before having sex. Then you have Harry here who loves that Louis and he share something with each other only, which I think is what you want. I know it might be twisted to think like that and everything, I just really like you but to me it's a blockage that I know I won't be getting any for a long time if we start dating. I'm not saying that Harry's wants or my want is the right way while the other is the wrong way, I just um guess in Louis' words that i'm selfish and not thinking about your wants. I want to be with you I just need to um get over the hurdle"

Liam said while looking at her, Louis could see her confusion for a while before she held her hand up to show Liam.

"Liam this ring is a symbol of my purity. No man will ever get in bed with me before this one is replaced with a wedding band. It's simple as that, so it's not like i'm going to sleep with you if you date me for six months. Not this is a dedication for years since i'm not getting married before I feel like i'm ready to get married"

Liam stared at her shocked for a while before he took a deep breath before saying.

"I'm not sure I can accept that. Um could I think about it for a few days? Please I just really need to make sure that i'm willing to make a commitment like that. Harry would have done it in a heartbeat for Louis but i'm not as perfect as he is so I need a few days to think. Please?"

She nodded and hugged him before telling the others that she was going home, before she left.

39 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
Harry was getting very annoyed with Louis, he knew it was wrong of him since Louis was in a lot of pain.

Lately Louis has been very moody, he never failed to tell Harry what he did was wrong. He still loved him with all his heart but right now he just needed to get away for a bit, he decided to text Louis and tell him that he was coming home a bit later.

To My lovely omega 


	16. Louis' idea - Naming the baby !

39 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis knew that Harry was sad that he couldn't see the fireworks, he never said it out loud so Louis decided to speak to Niall and Liam about it.

"Um Li and Ni I wanted to talk to you two really quick. I know Harry wished that he could have seen the fireworks he bought. So I need you two to help me make a 3D figure of what it looked like. My mum took a great picture of it, so I need you two to help me recreate it. Please help me?"

He asked, he looked behind him to make sure Harry couldn't hear him. Luckily for him Jay was walking around with Harry to introduce her son in law to the entire family, it never failed to make Louis blush when she called him that.

Mainly because he wanted Harry to marry him, he wanted Harry to get down on one knee and ask him to marry him. He would get married to Harry right on the spot, but he knew he had to let Harry decide when they would get married.

He even had to wait for his next heat for them to mate, Harry had been practising where Louis' bonding mark would be and to be honest. Louis was very surprised how fast Harry found it and how well he was at remembering the exact spot it was located.

Sadly for Louis he always got wet when Harry was kissing his neck, especially when it was near the spot. Which was Harry's way of knowing he found the right spot, but that's way too embarrassing to say out loud for Louis.

"Of course we will help you Lou. There's actually a girl in one of my classes who is very great at making figurines out of clay. She could even paint it the right colours to make it look real for you as a memory, I'll talk to her on Monday. Just please send me the picture first"

Louis hugged them tightly before walking back over to his mum and Harry. He heard Jay say "Anne you should have seen the one we found", before Anne pointed behind them.

"Oh hi boo. I thought you were mingling with the guests"

She asked, Louis smiled because he knew they were hiding something from him.

"Um yeah I finished talking to Li and Ni. What did you find? Was it when you were out with Harry the other day?"

He asked, but Jay just said that it was nothing which he didn't believe.

39 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
"Hazzy lets open the gifts"

He whispered and lead Harry over to the table with all the gifts, what he didn't expect to find was two cards on every single package. One with normal letters and one with Braille.

He handed Harry a card, which confused Harry up till the moment Louis said.

"Please read the card Hazzy"

Harry frowned for a bit till he felt it, Louis could tell he was concentrating while his fingers were moving over the bumps.

"Congratulations Harry and Louis with the tiny baby you're brining into your family. We can't wait to meet the little bean, hopefully you will like the gift we got for bean. Love Liam and Nialler"

Harry read out loud, he was smiling wider than Louis had seen in the last few days.

"I can't believe you took the time to write me a card to. Thank you so much. Boo if you open I will read the cards I can"

He said, Louis pecked his lips before whispering that they were all written in Braille and normal letters.

"Hazzy it's a bathtub for her, it even has a few rubber ducks and baby towels. Thank you so much guys you are the best"

He said, they both hugged their best friends before Louis gave Harry the next card.

"Dear Harry and Louis. I'm so excited to be one of the sexiest grandmothers there is, only topped by Anne. You two are going to be the best parents, just remember that we are only a call away and will help you the entire way through this. Please enjoy the gift, since I knew the gender beforehand I decided to give her something pink. Love Jay"

Harry read, when he finished he opened the gift that contained a car seat for newborns that was pink with horses on it.

"It's a car seat for her and sun blinds for the car"

He giggled, they both hugged her before thanking her for the gift.

"Hi Harry and Louis. Mummy and Dan helped us with the card but we choose the gifts by ourselves. Love Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernie and Doris"

Louis opened the gift and saw that it was bedding and a baby pillow and duvet for her. Two sets of bedding complete with sheets and everything.

He told Harry what the gifts where before they hugged everyone, Louis gave the next card to Harry before he smiled to everyone.

"Dear Harry and Louis. You two are the best sons a man like Robin and I could ever wish for. We decided to give you one huge gift together that you will see in her nursery after this party. Xxx Dan and Robin. Ps it's a changing station"

They hugged their dads before going on to the next gift.

"Dear Louis my lovely son in law and Harry my son. I had a really though time decided what to get you two, so I went with my gut and got a pram for you. It's on the more pricier end of the scale but I doubt bean will be your only child. I hope you love it. Love Anne xx"

After they had opened all the gifts they had gotten everything from their list, and more. After everyone had left Harry, Stacy, Anne and Robin started carrying all the gifts inside while Jay and Dan were cleaning after the party.

41 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
Harry knew how miserable Louis had been feeling these past few days, he had been in pain and just tired of being pregnant.

He still loved their baby girl but Harry could sense how bothered he was, they were currently laying in bed together to relax.

"Hazzy? Could you maybe help me a bit? I really need your help"

He sat up and nodded, he asked Louis what he needed and even told him that he would get anything he asked for.

He just never imagined the reply he got, not only was his mate getting more bold but he was also coming to a paint where he just knew he could say and do almost everything.

"I want your dick. I want it so hard that you fuck our baby out of me"

Harry groaned loudly, he whimpered before Louis started begging him to have sex with him. The last time they were intimate was almost two months ago, he couldn't believe that he even lasted that long.

But the fear of hurting their baby girl had taken all his sex drive and thrown it out the window.

"Boo we can't. What if I hurt either of you? I won't be able to see if you're in pain because I know you won't tell me. I don't mind getting you off but I won't penetrate you before you have given birth to her"

When Louis whimpered he could tell that something else was bothering him, not just their lack of intimacy.

"Boo please tell me what's bothering you? Because I know it's not just about us not having sex"

After he said that he could tell Louis started crying, he was really crying his eyes out before Harry finally got him to speak.

"It ... *sniff* just that I um ... *sniff* I have a lot of stretch marks *sniff* and i'm scared of you not finding me sexy anymore. I know *sniff* you can't see them but you can feel them *sniff* and you can feel all the weight I have gained *sniff*"

41 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
Harry knew a lot of people were very insecure, just like his Louis always had been. He got up from their nest and pushed Louis to lay down, he lifted his shirt up and told him to lay still like that.

He left the room before he returned back with some skin oil, he had been feeling for the right label for almost ten minutes since they had everything written with Braille on their creams, oils and tubes.

He poured some onto his hands before feeling his way to Louis' swollen stomach. He began gently massaging his stomach with the oil, he could definitely feel that it was full of stretch marks.

He just couldn't get himself to care, he knew it was his job to make Louis more confident and this was one thing he could do. Something else was to explain to him what he really thinks of Louis' body, he was going to be 100 percent honest now.

"Boo. I need you to listen to me okay? Don't say anything just please listen to me. I know you have gained some weight but I know that it just means that you're taking very good care of our baby girl. I bet she's going to stay in there for as long as your body will let her, but don't be sad about it just think of it as her feeling so safe in the home you gave her that she don't wanna leave it before she has to. I'm so amazed by how well you're dealing with being pregnant, like I know that I wouldn't be even half as good as a mummy as you're being. I know you're scared of this, maybe even as scared as I am. Just remember that no matter what happens you have me and your entire family. Since my family is yours and yours is mine i'm just going to say our family. You're perfect to me and I know that you will be my mate, my husband and my soulmate for the rest of our lives. I love you very much boo"

He said, he stopped massaging his stomach when he finished speaking before he felt a pair of lips against his own.

"Thank you Hazzy. You're the best alpha in the world and you're an even better daddy. I love you to. So much"

He said before they laid down in their nest and cuddled.

44 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis already went an entire week and a half past his due date, and he was still not showing any signs of her being ready to leave his stomach.

Because of him being a first time mummy it wasn't rare for omegas to go a week or ten days tops past their due date. Sadly for him he was going on the 11th day, with still no signs of her coming soon.

This was why he had left the comfort of his nest with Harry and his mum to visit his doctor, she had just said that he didn't need to worry but she still wanted him to come in right away.

Stacy was walking next to Harry while he was pushing Louis in a wheelchair, Louis walking more than a few feet was getting even harder for him so they agreed to let him use a wheelchair when he needed to leave.

He hated being in one, but hadn't complained about it to Harry. Not even once because Harry couldn't even see and he never complained, so Louis felt like he didn't have the right to complain.

Not for his sake but for Harry's, what if Harry got sad because of Louis complaining over having to be in a wheelchair for an hour every time he left his nest. While Harry didn't complain and had never even seen anything but the darkness for his entire life.

So in short Louis was trying to be braver than he was, luckily for him Jay was with them and she was holding his hand as a support for the couple.

She had been talking about how lucky he was that she wasn't premature since this meant that they could be home within a few days after she was born.

Compared to parents who had to wait months before they could bring their babies home, if they even got to get them home.

44 weeks along

Louis' point of view  
Louis sighed deeply, he hated waiting and was as far from being patient as they come. To his luck Harry was sitting next to him rubbing his stomach while telling their baby girl about all the love she would be getting.

He even told her how he was hoping that she would be even half as beautiful as her mummy then she would be perfect.

"Louis Tomlinson"

A lady said which made Harry and Jay stand up, Harry asked Stacy to lead them over to the door while Jay made sure they didn't walk the wrong way.

"Wow you're very pregnant now. How far along are you?"

She asked which made him blush, he knew he had gained a lot of weight but Harry was the best at making sure he didn't feel bad about his body.

"Um 44 weeks mrs"

She nodded while taking some notes before she asked him to lay down to make sure their baby was doing okay.

She started scanning his stomach while Louis was whispering to Harry about what he could see.

"I think it would be best if we started by trying to start your contractions. What I'm going to do is giving you something to stimulate your uterus to contract. This will make your water break and start the whole birth. Sadly it will take a lot time for the shots to work, but from what I can see she hasn't planned to leave your stomach yet. Normally you will start dilating within two days before you start giving birth on the third day. Are you two ready for me to induce the labour right now?"

She asked, Louis felt Harry's hand give his a squeeze before he whispered.

"It's your call kitten. I'm here for you he entire time"

Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips before agreeing to her doing it. She started by giving Louis two shots in his arm before giving him one shot inside his anal passage to make sure some of it entered his uterus right away.

She told them that they could go home and just relax till he was having contractions that were fifteen minutes apart. They agreed before going back home.

44 weeks along

Harry's point of view  
After we came home from the doctors, Louis and I decided to spend some time together before their baby girl would arrive.

They were currently laying in bed talking about what it was like for Harry when people didn't know better about service dogs.

"Well boo you actually didn't know either, when we first met you actually told me that she couldn't enter"

Harry pointed out when Louis started complaining about others not understanding, he didn't know how badly Louis felt about it before he replied.

"My boss told me that no dogs were allowed to enter not even service dogs, but I gave her the folders your mum had and even asked your mum to talk to them about it because it's very wrong for them to tell us something. I'm sorry I didn't know better, it was actually my second day working so I was very scared that I would mess up. Your mum was there the day before actually which was my first day, I never tied it together when you entered. Hazzy ! Your mum set us up ! She asked me if I was going to be there the next day because her son would come to the shop !! I can't believe that I didn't realise that before n ... ah"

Harry froze when Louis whimpered out in pain, he sat up and started feeling on Louis' panties to make sure his water hadn't broken yet.

When it hadn't he held Louis' hand and pecked his lips, they had to wait till it had popped or that his contractions where closer.

"It stopped hurting again, I think i'm okay for another hour"

Louis said lowly, Harry tried to peck his lips but ended up hitting his nose before Louis moved his mouth upwards. They began kissing slowly, they hadn't been sexually active for awhile but right now it wasn't the lust controlling them.

It was all about the love they shared and the passion they felt for each other.

44 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
Louis had been having contractions for a bit now but it seemed like the pain was only getting worse, he was sitting in Anne's car on their way to the hospital when he felt like he needed to use the bathroom.

"Anne can you stop the car please?"

He asked while blushing deeply, she pulled into the side of the road before Louis got out. When he was standing next to the car looking for somewhere where he could relive himself, he felt something pop inside him.

Before he had time to react he felt a massive flood of water running down between his legs, as soon as the water stopped he felt like his stomach took a jump and made their baby fall to the pit of his stomach.

"Anne um my water broke, and she dropped"

He wanted to pretend that he didn't see Harry's scared expression but sadly it will hunt him for the rest of his life.

"Boo I have some towels here you can sit on but I think you should take your pj pants off first if you're still wearing them"

Louis told Harry that he wasn't wearing them because he thought he had to use the bathroom. He pulled them back up before getting back into the car, he leaned against Harry's shoulders while whimpering from the pain.

When they finally arrived he was lead into a room with Harry and a few nurses, Anne followed them in case they needed her and Stacy.

Harry laid down on the bed next to Louis, he was holding him close while telling him how well he was doing and how proud he was to be able to call Louis his mate.

The nurse was checking how dilated he was before she told them that he was 7 cm dilated which meant they would have to get ready since it was going fast from now on.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis opened his eyes again it was from a weird feeling, he felt like he needed to use the bathroom only much more painful.

"You're 10 cm dilated which means that you're ready to give birth, I hope the epidural is easing off most of the pain"

He smiled to the doctor, he gave her a short nod before letting her continue.

"Harry I need for you to sit behind Louis and just let him lean against your chest, just try to focus on his breathing and just be there for him. I can promise you that he's even more scared than you're, he's just a very brave boy but don't worry both him and your baby girl will be fine. I just need for you two to focus on each other while I help you get your tiny daughter in your arms"

She said, Louis was getting very fond of her. They decided to use a doctor that his mum knew very well to make sure she was a nice one, but also very experienced with new parents and disabled parents.

"Sweetie when you feel the pressure build up to the point where you need to push, just take a deep breath before you have to push down. It will take a few pushes before we will see her head just like we talked about. But it's very important that you don't give up when I tell you that her head is almost out, this is the only point that can be a bit difficult. You remember all the stuff we talked about could happen right honey?"

Louis nodded, Harry kissed his temple gently before he began telling him how proud he was and how perfect he would do.

Louis started tensing up, before he began pushing down as hard as he could. Harry made sure to support him the entire way, with his body and his words.

"And breathe honey. You did very well"

The doctor said which made Louis lean back against Harry's chest again.

"You're so good boo. I'm so proud of you and so is our baby girl. I bet she can't wait to meet you"

He hummed, he was being very gentle with Louis and every time the latter was pushing he would support him through it.

After five big pushes and three smaller ones, her head was finally out.

Harry's point of view   
Harry couldn't believe it, he was holding his baby girl for the first time ever. He might not be able to see her but he could hear her, she was sleeping in his arms.

"Lou I think you should post a picture of her on Instagram for everyone to see, that way they will know her name and the moment she was born"

He said, Louis giggled before agreeing.

Everyone please say hello to our daughter Rosie Tomlinson-Styles  
Everyone please say hello to our daughter Rosie Tomlinson-Styles. She was just born an hour ago, which makes her birthday the 12th of July 2017 at 10.49 pm. She is weighing 3.9 lb and a bit more than 22 inches long. She's healthy and a very happy baby, here she is with her proud father @Harry_Styles. He is very fond of her already, I guess this means that I have some competition for his love ❤️ but they're both worth it. Now you have seen the loves of my life together. I'm the happiest mummy in the entire world !!

Harry listened to Louis reading what he had posted before he posted it, Harry's phone started ringing straight away.

"Hello?"

He asked after he heard Jay's name.

"Hi honey. Congratulations with your daughter and my first grandbaby. She's beautiful, and you look very proud in deed. I love her name, which one of you came up with it?"

Louis was giggling while listening to his mum being excited.

"Yeah we are both very proud. Um I always wanted a baby girl called Rosie because to me it means beauty and softness. I'm so happy because she doesn't have my problem, Louis can get eye contact with her without an issue. So my biggest fear is gone, I was so scared that she would be blind. How are you all doing? You're coming to meet her tomorrow right?"

He asked, he couldn't see how fondly Louis was looking at him while he was speaking to Jay.


End file.
